The Elite
by Lightzing
Summary: To escape, Lila made a promise. And now, amidst the re-settling of her life, the man who had changed her world returns. But she has changed, and she's not the only one who has changed. Sequel to The Evader.
1. Chapter 1

There she was...

Long tangled hair hung limply over her figure obscuring the face from view. He stared at the sight of her arms, stretched and pinned to the wall, her hands pale and limp. Amidst the dimness Lila glowed. He clenched his fist in sudden anger.

"Who's there?" She didn't shift position, too weak to manage even her own voice. Lucas sucked in a breath of air, realizing with a jilt that he had been holding his breath.

He glanced around the room warily. "Lila." Her name was a whisper, a sweet taste to his mouth. He paused savoring its sound, staring at the owner of that delightful name. "They hurt you." His fist clenched again and his heart pounded with anger.

"Lucas?" Her voice was barely audible. "Lucas?" She was moving now, her fingers balling up and digging into her palm. "Lucas." Her voice strained with the pain and joy that flickered through her body. Lucas stared at her frozen, clueless of what to do.

"Sir! She's still there, you don't have to..." The guard's voice made him shudder and he bolted forward.

"Lila, I'm going to free you. Get out as fast as you can."

The clasp came undone and Lila let out a loud gasp. "No! Leave me! Go get the others. Save them!" She hissed, slapping his hands away. Lucas's eyes widened as he faced disappointment. Lila was asking him to leave, he had finally found her and now she wanted to stay. "Please." Her voice was sincere and she laid a hand on his cheek. Relief rushed through Lucas. Her face was the same, the lucid nature of her blue-green eyes bright and clear. They stared into his soul pleading for him to go and impulsively he leaned into her face.

"I want to…" Enlightenment dawned in her eyes.

"Not now, there is time for that later." She said softly.

For the first time Lucas studied her. She was weak and her body was pale, yes. But, there was vitality, a confidence that surpassed even his own doubts. She had told him to leave because she was sure that this wasn't her only chance. She wouldn't die and that the long awaited discussion would happen eventually. He understood and gave a nod, stepped back and darted out of the room, without glancing back, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't ever leave.

Lila watched him as he disappeared and than she sagged. "So long Lucas." She whispered to the air. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she choked. "You won't see me for many years." She gasped, massaging the ache in her wrist.

"I'm not surprised, you are still here."

Lila straightened and carefully raised her head. She stared at the amber eyes, gazing into the depths. "You don't have to do this." She whispered softly. Hesitation flickered in his eyes and she swallowed, waiting.

Torrigor stared at the girl and than he smiled, long and slow. "Then you understand? I don't have a choice. This is my destiny."

Lila let out a long sigh and looked down at her hands. "Destiny is such a fickle word, wouldn't you agree?" She murmured lightly.

Torrigor stepped forward. "As much as I like you child, I have to do this."

Lila let out a slow breath, relaxing as the air rushed out of her body. "I wonder how long you have suffered." She mused aloud.

Torrigor took another step. "Longer than you have." He responded.

Lila struggled to a position on her knees. "Where is it to this time, old man?" She asked curiously, chuckling briefly.

Torrigor lowered himself to the floor. "The Lorog Corps." He whispered, before smashing the metal against her head.

The Chosen Ones body swayed, as a yelp tore form her throat, and crumpled into Torrigors arms. Torrigor smoothed the hair away from the girls face. "I'm sorry, Lila. But, I have to be complete." He whispered gruffly. He had always felt alien, never belonging anywhere, until he met Aratenia. It had shattered his heart to lose her in that pointless war. Destiny had altered his life, stolen its only happiness. He wasn't truly evil. He knew it, but, how could you explain something like that to a broken girl? A girl, who had managed to fix herself, had remained a strong version of herself even after all the difficulties of her life.

Was it his destiny that he would destroy her, or in a round about way, was he to help her rise? He didn't know, all he did know was that the second stage of destiny had just started and he was confident that he had done the right thing. Lifting himself and the girl off of the ground he clomped down the corridor.

"Life is a journey to become strong." He murmured fading in a sparkle of ashy dust.

******Continued (The Elite)*******

A FEW YEARS LATER...

Tanya picked up the candle, performing her nightly rounds. A flicker of white caught her eyes and she approached the window. Lightning flashed in the sky and she jumped in fright, forgetting the lantern in her hand. It shattered to the ground and the light stuttered out. Elitedel was shifting, something was about to happen, something that would bring Elitedel out of Immortalia and into Earth. The tempest had come...

The young girl stared in wide eyed amazement at the approaching figure. "Who would be out in this storm? Crazy traveler." She murmured.

"Tanya." A femenine voice spoke from behind her and whirling on her heels the slender girl faced her mother.

"I,"

"What is it that you see?"

Tanya sighed, of course her mother didn't want an excuse. She wanted one thing, sight. "A white cloaked traveler."

The young mother closed her eyes, visualizing this image. "Gender?"

"Too far to tell."

"Oh." The sorrow penetrated Tanya and she reached for her mothers hand. "Elitedel will be lovely tomorrow." Delia sighed.

Tanya flinched, _too bad you can't see it. _She thought to herself silently. Her mother had lost her sight long ago in an accident she was hesitant to remember. Tanya stared at her mothers back. She had always been in awe of her stunning beauty, the firey waves and the lily green eyes. She fingered her own tangled brown locks, knowing that she had inherited her fathers hair.

"Delia! Come back to bed. It's only a storm."

Tanya had always been amazed by her fathers patience. He was never over protective over her mother and allowed his blind wife, sweet freedom to explore it's halls on her own.

Delia face brightened. "Evahn! I must attend to the traveler."

Tanya glanced her father who stood in the doorway, unable to hide his own concern. His eyes met Tanya's and her gave a wry smile. "She never fallen once." He murmured to himself. Then he rolled his eyes, "Why do I bother? She could fall." He turned to follow after his beloved wife.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Why is my mother so strange?" She murmured to herself. There was a loud clatter and Tanya scampered towards the main entrance, only to halt to a stop at the top. The scene before her was a image from a story.

Her mother held the lamp abover her head and her father had caught the stranger who had stumbled forward unconscious. Tanya blinked her eyes at the white cloaked stranger and a shudder ran through her bones. The stranger in her fathers arm was the most beautiful person Tanya had ever seen.

Slender, perfect, with ivory cream skin, a flawless mooth face and the most stunning of all was the long silky red-gold hair that cascaded far past her shoulders. The traveler was a woman, who was socked in water and blood.

Tanya shuddered and slowly made her way down the stairs. Evahn shifted the girl in his arms. "She's wounded," Delia groped blindly in the darkness, for once her firm grace missing. "If I had," She whispered leaving the sentence incomplete. She didn't need to finish it, both Evahn and Tanya knew what she desired and they knew that by mentioning it, Delia would become more frustrated with herself. "Tanya, I..." The words were thick and hesitant. "Place you in charge of her care."

Tanya nodded. "Yes, Mama."

Delia turned in the general direction of her husband. "I'm going back to bed." She whispered, resuming her slow careful pace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_A young woman knelt in the dimness, stared into the bucket of water with a grim focus. She was filthy, the silk of her limp gown spatter with both mud and blood. yet, her face had maintained its flawless skin and her hair long, lanky, and heavy still dazzled the eyes. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Her hair, maybe, it's sacrifice is what would get her out of there. This grim location of nothingness._

_A tug on her hair made her glance down and her eyes met imploring brown eyes. The creature the eyes belonged to was young, ever more filthy with one ratty rag to conceal her skin. Lila let the tear fall. No matter how many of them she came acrooss the cruelty and sympathy still made her cry. She snatched the knife from the floor and letting out one sigh, she sliced off half of the braid. Collecting the limp hair in her arms she tied it together and held it out to the child. The eyes became fearful, but she licked her lips and took a step closer to Lila._

_Lila turned away from the bucket and stared at the child carefull. "For you, gift." She said softly. The little girls eyes darted around than she held out her hand._

_"Gith me." She said softly, lisping the words._

_Lila took one last look at the braid and she placed it in the small hand. A long unknown warmth stirred in her chest as the childs eyes lit up in pure joy and the child scrambled away. Turning back to her reflection Lila frowned, she had cut her hair in one obviously crooked swipe. But, she shrugged, remembering teh expression on the little girls face. "It was worth it." She murmured, standing from her kneeling position._

_"What a waste." The voice was thick and heavy, hoarse and catlike._

_Lila turned and her eyes met butterscotch eyes..._

"She will be fine, Papa. i promise. Now go return to mama. She needs you." Lila searched her memory's for the voice. It was too docile and soft.

Evahn glanced at the bed again. "Contact me, when you need something." He said, exiting the room slowly.

Tanya caught a flicker of movement and she turned to the stranger. "So you are awake. don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." lila sat up opening her eyes. First, this setting was warm, bright, and soft. Second, there was a great pain ebbing on her back. "Where?" She demanded.

Tanya sighed. "Elitedel, Cuery Fort."

Lila's eyes narrowed. "Elitedel?"

Tanya rolled her eyes, "The kingdom in the clouds, currently not part of Earth." She informed. "Now, please lay on your stomach." Tanya wrung the water out of the rag and pressed the rag into the strangers wounds. "Are you a run away?" She asked, scrutinizing the numerous scars on Lila's back.

"I..." Lila choked and glanced at the girl. "I escaped." She whispered, wincing as the gentle fingers brushed against her scars. Tanya nodded and opene her mouth to speak, but was startled when the stranger suddenly started crying. "I escaped." She whispered in awe.

Tanya's brow furrowed. "Yes, you escaped but from where?"

Lila relaxed. "I'm free." She murmured, reaching a hand towards Tanya, she peered into the girls brown eyes. "Am I in a good place?" She asked urgently.

Tanya swallowed, suddenly intimidated by the blue-green eyes but nodded. Half bare the strange young woman was even more beautiful. The unusual hairfalling gracefully over her shoulders and ending in a crooked slant just below shoulder blades. The large eyes held a vitality an energy that made Tanya cautious.

"My name is Tanya." She said resuming the healing.

Lila hesitated. "Lila." She responded, glancing down at her hands.

Tanya frowned thoughtfully. "Where you abused?"

Lila let out a sardonic chuckle. "Where I was, abuse was unavoidable."The words were distinctly bitter and Tanya flinched at the change in Lila's demeanor. She had never met anyone so tense.

"Would you like to meet my mother?" She asked softly, the threatening expression faded and Tanya found herself giddy.

Lila had a curious look that showed in her cocked head and her sparkling eys. One could forget the rage this girl held when she looked at you so naively. "Is she like you?" Lila enquired.

Tanya swallowed but gave a half nod half shake. "Not quite. You see she's..."

"So, our guest is awake." Delia's voice spoke from the entrance and Lila glanced up at the newcomer. Shocked by the wild array of scarlet hair and the strange understanding green eyes. She felt she knew this woman, there was a familiarity that settled in her and made her feel comfortable.

Tanya sighed, stepping up to her mother. "Are you feeling better?" She asked, studying her mothers face.

Delia smiled and let out a childish giggle. "does it show on my face?" She asked giddily.

Tanya couldn't help but smile, it did show. Her mothers cheeks were rosy and her eyes laughed. Detecting movement behind her Tanya turned. Lila was sitting up, wide eyes staring at her mothe in shock. "You're blind." She said softly. Tanya flinched and glanced at her mother.

"I was promised I wouldn't be blind forever." She stated, eyes staring right at Lila. Tanya was in awe of how well her mother knew her surrounding. Her exploration had allowed her to memorize all features of a single room and she used that skill to unnerve outsiders. lila was the first to immediately recognize her mothers condition.

Delia nodded and stepped towards the stranger. "I like you, I feel very comfortable in your presence, may I touch you face?" Lila nodded.

Tanya felt like an outside again, it was another scene from a story. A woman reaching out to know another. Lila sighed as the gentle hands slid over her skin. Brushing her forehead hair and cheeks.

"Lovely face." Delia declared softly.

Lila nodded. "Unfortunately." She added to herself.

"You share my own opinion of beauty." Delia chuckled.

Lila rolled her eyes again "There is only one person I want to notice me. But, things have split us." She explained placing her hand on top of Delia's hand. delia nodded, something warm rose in her and she opened her mouth. "The last thing I saw was Princess Ethera and her newborn daughter. She was a beautiful baby. Some even say, Ethera's daughter is the Chosen One. The child who will end the confusion dwelling in Elitedel. i want to see that child again. I want to know what type of woman she became." She said aloud, struggling in the truth of the words.

Tanya glanced at Lila and was frozen by what she saw. Tears fell from Lila's eyes. "The whole concept of destiny is cruel. It's more like coincidents, little surprises to relieve the tediousness. I'm not a remarkable person lady, and I don't understand the sincerity other place on the prophecy. i have seen many things but still I want to hide from it, from them." She admitted, letting go of her reluctance.

Delia stood frozen and Tanya could only stare. Delia let out a choked sob and than she turned towards her daughter. Tanya put a hand on her mothers forehead. "Mama... she's her." She whispered reverently.

Lila stared at the two's reaction. A tearful embrace, for amoment she felt jealousy towards their relationship. She lifted herself form the bed, swaying on her feet she folded her arms. "I'm not that special." She insisted defiantly, causing the pair to laugh.

"Not special! Really, I expected the chosen one to be sweet and docile. not sharp and humorous." Tanya blurted.

Lila fingered the silk of her shift than she straightened. "I think I may be able to heal you, lady." She said carefully.

0000

Tanya's mouth dropped open "Can you?" She whispered. Beside her, Delia had stopped smiling a strange confused look clouding the almost permanent smile that her face usually wore. Tanya knew what kind of thought was flooding through her mother and she cleared her throat and hid the sudden excitement that was boiling in her gut. She folded her arms and stared at Lila, slowly giving way to a scowl.

"If you can't, than don't bring the subject up. My mother can't deal with the pain of another lost hope. She's tried everything, between physicians and magic to get her sight. Nothing works. So, why would your tactic be any different?" She accused.

Lila swallowed as she recognized the spark of crudity in both Tanya's voice and eyes. She was awed by the protective attitude the girl had towards her mother. She shuddered and raising her chin she took a stumbling step forward. "Please…" Pain shot through the nerves of her back and she choked back a cry. Slowly she straightened and bravely stared into the brown eyes. Her hands trembled as she reached out to the girl, for both support and a sudden urgent need to help this family. "Please… I can't make any promises. But, let me try!" She was startled by the realization that she was pleading and she shifted into silence.

Tanya stared at the wounded woman before her and again the intensity in the woman's expression both startled and awed her. It was almost as if the woman had decided that Delia's pain was her own pain, her desire to help as ferocious as her mothers desire to see again. Something in her embraced the energy of this woman, another part refused to hope. She glanced at her mother, hoping to find the expression she needed in order to decide what to do.

As if Delia sensed her daughter's thoughts, she gave one small nod. The breath rushed out of Tanya in a sigh and she stepped forward. "Fine, you can try…

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

A crowd of ladies, retreated to the walls, heads bowed as the High Prince entered the room. The High Prince was the thorough figure of manhood, but, the new acquired scruff on his face could not hide the sharp angle of the face or the strong features; the high cheeks, the bronze skin, and his dazzling cerulean eyes. He was one of the most sought after man, but, he stayed away from girls.

There was the rumor that when he had disappeared four years ago, he had experienced a devastating love, and no longer cared for the women he had once charmed so expertly.

Beside him a lean man with fire red hair walked. The man's hazel eyes flashing with a dark mischief.

"Milord," He stopped and dipped a bow, his voice a drawl.

The High Prince kept walking, eager to get out of the crowds sight. The red haired one rushed after him, his mischievous eyes sparking with exasperation.

Out of others sight and range the High Prince finally stopped. "Sam, if you don't wipe away that silly expression immediately, I will strangle you." He said smoothly, as if the words falling out of his mouth were soft and pleasant.

Sam's grin widened, but he raised a hand to cover his mouth. Clearing his throat his eyes turned serious. "You are such a ladies man." He said in a monotone voice.

Lucas recognized the meaning of that tone. It was the tone Sam used when he was trying to hide his emotions. It was the tone that belied Sam's desire to chuckle and tease. Even after three years, Sam Walker had remained the same, while he, had become less boyish and had matured.

"Sam, are you repeating yourself, yet again?"

Sam's face flushed and he clenched his face. "Even after these years I still can't get the better of you." He sulked.

Lucas glanced at the expression of his friend and chuckled. "Face it, Sam if it wasn't for your "lovely" wife, you would have finally won our little arguments." He gazed at the frozen expression on his friends face.

Sam's face went pale and he glanced around with wide eyes. "Is she around?" He whispered nervously.

Lucas felt the corners of his lip turn up in a thin smile. "Perhaps…"

"A natural schemer that woman, has those fussy servants of yours on my tail. She has her way, especially with the male population." He murmured, his hazel eyes darkening and narrowing, as he glowered silently at the opposite wall. Imagining his Iris with her doll face expression; using her sharp wit and irresistible charm to get her way.

The couples jealously never failed to surprise him. Since the day of their marriage, both Iris and Sam had been both possessive and controlling of each other; bribing servants to keep a close eye on the other. Ever since Lucas had made Sam, his Spymaster, the couple rarely saw each other. However, when they did, there was no peace between them, both accusing the other of being unfaithful and ignorant of the equal love each had for the opposite.

Lucas recalled how jealous he had been when Lila had been around and he shuddered. Lila… The very thought provoked thousands of images in his head. It seemed lately his memories of her had become more vivid, especially the one from three years ago.

The blue-green eyes pleaded. "No! Leave me! Go get the others." She hissed, as he released one of her arms from the wall.

Her long hair had grown and it fell all the way to her thighs and even in the dim dungeon light it glowed as radiant as ever. Her face remained hidden under the wispy curtain of her hair and then she was trembling. He should have followed his instincts and stayed, maybe then she wouldn't have had to lie to him. Was she safe? Was she even alive? Those questions remained unanswered. But, he could not forget her. The odd one, the beautiful one, the kind one; the one with whom he had created a bond stronger than friendship. He could not forget her, the one that he owed his very life to.

Sam slipped out of the paranoia about his wife and when he saw Lucas, he swallowed.

The empty look in those once laughing eye's, was terrifying. Lucas was missing her again. Sam had no idea what had happened that day three years ago. What he did know was that whatever Lila had done or said had made Lucas the man he was now. Someone who only lead out of duty and lived only because he was too afraid to die. Someone, who lived only because he clung to a small hope that she would come back.

Lucas shook himself and glanced at his struggling friend. A awkward grin found its way across Sam's face and he elbowed Lucas. "At least you have all the necessary amusements. How about that Princess Carmeta, huh? I especially enjoyed it when Dizzy bit that sad frump of hers." He chuckled.

Lucas blinked at his friend, put a hand on Sam's shoulder and gazed into the hazel eyes. "Sam, you're hopeless." He commented slyly. Releasing his friend and continuing down the hall.

It took a moment for Lucas's insult to process itself through Sam's brain, but then he flushed and glared at the High Princes back. "Wait up, you!" He exclaimed, running after his disappearing friend…

* * *

okie dokie. There it is. I'm not going to lie to you. This is all I have gotten written about the beginning. What I do have written is the middle. But it skips around and is not developed enough to be added online.

Yes, I will confess. If you have read Seasons Go By, you'll be confused. So heres my explanation. Its been three or two years since Lila and Lucas last met. Lila has escaped the Dorog Corps, but, she can't forget that nightmare. Thus, when she sleeps, she has reflections of what happened there. And yes, I think this story has more of a serious note than the last one. Because, now that Lila has accepted her fate, she has to improve herself. She has to carrie it out. And that, is what this story is about. How both Lila and Lucas have changed and about how they handle their responsibilities.

This is the first draft. And I can't promise that you'll like it. But, it is the continuation of the only story I have ever finished. And i can't promise that it will be done soon. And I can't tell you when the next part will be up. All I can say, is that I am working on it. And it will be up when I have the time. When I have the inspiration to what happens next.

Anyways. Thank you for reading it. And if you feel like it. Review. It makes all the difference.

you rock socks!

-lightzing ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

__

__

Kalta jerked to a stop and whirled to face Lila. "I'm gettin' you out of 'ere." She said firmly. Lila caught the tone of the voice, and was struck by how wrong the moment was. Kalta was just a young girl, she shouldn't have been able to be so serious. She had grown up too quick and Lila mourned the loss of the child in the cat eyes. Her eyes observed the untidy tangle of Kalta's crisp locks and the smudge of encompassing filth that covered the girl. She choked and shifted her focus back to the words that flitted out of Kalta's mouth.

"Pips knows the 'ay. She'll be 'ere shortly. Long with te others." Kalta chatter aimlessly swinging her arms. Suddenly she jumped and launched herself at Lila.

Unprepared Lila stumbled and her eyes widened at the girls actions and its meaning sunk into her.

Bony arms grasped her back, wrapped around her tightly in a actino of complete trust. Lila glanced down at the girl who hung from her neck lightly.

"I tink I chose right, tis time around. You will be our 'avior." She stated confidently.

Lila had been surprised at the time. Maybe the prophecy was true. "Your savior?" She said softly.

Kalta smirked, "I know 'ow to get you out of 'ere, but, you 'ave to promise to return 'or us." Kalta cocked her head at Lila, her eyes gleaming with determination. "You will come back, right?" Her voice shifted, becoming laced with uncertainty.

Lila sighed and glanced around at the place she had been living in for a year; the strange creatures that enforced the hard labor, at the world with no sun. As she felt the bitter cold, saw the filthy faces and the empty expressions, tears slipped out of her eyes. She choked and squeezed Kalta against her, struggling with the words that wouldn't come out of her throat. Of course she would help, why would there be a need to ask that? Anyone in their right mind would.

Kalta gazed up at the woman she had chosen and then the child faded. She nodded her head. "They'll 'cept you." She whispered, a wide grin stretching across her face. Lila recognized the warm feeling that rushed through her veins and with this recognition came a realization. Here in this place of labor, cruelty, and darkness, there was still love and hope…

"Hey, are you awake?"

Lila's eyes opened and she stared at the face before her.

"We have a guest, I want introduce you."

Lila blinked slowly and than she raised her body off of the mattress. Too fast, she realized when a ripple of agony shot through her back. She winced and choked back a cry of pain.

Tanya folded her arms. "Why can't you heal those? You restored mama's sight." She commented.

Lila shot a quick glare at Tanya. "My eyes can't touch my back. Why would tears be any different?" She replied slyly, failing to stifle a smirk.

Tanya's brown eyes narrowed and her mouth attained a pout-like tilt. "Cry into a cup. Than, pour it on your back."

Lila raised her face from the ground, an amused look spreading across her face. "Tears in a cup, huh? Sounds like too much trouble. Besides, I don't cry easily." She remarked, sliding her tresses out of her face.

Tanya flushed and she turned her head, refusing to admit that she was fascinated by this glorious woman.

Lila stared at the girl. "You're not much to look at." Lila said serenely, gliding past Tanya and pulling the nearest clothing over her head.

Tanya clenched her fist. She knew that she wasn't very attractive. She didn't need to be told that. A warm hand touch her chin and Tanya found herself staring into those masked eyes. She blushed under the calm gaze.

Lila's face evolved into a mysterious smile and Tanya felt her race as the woman released her. Lila paused in the open doorway.

"But you will be."

Tanya froze, a confusion thicker than thought consuming her. Why did she do that. Say one thing, then contradict it? She pinched her wrist, "Ow! So, I just need to stop thinking." She told herself and exited the room. To head to the outer court yard where she knew her friend was waiting. Conversing with her parents about the effects of the storm...

Lila approached and the first thing that registered to her as she stepped out into the light was the voice.

"Lady, you should of told me there was another lady here."

Lila stared at the visitor and in the shift between the dim light and this day light she was seeing Lucas. The mop of tawny gold, the bronze and his laughing cerulean. For a full moment she couldn't breathe. She blinked and gasped and almost stumbled to the ground, her stance wavering unsteadily. She shook herself and hugged her shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself." She whispered wistfully. "It is not logical that he would be here." She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly opened them. No... the man before her was not Lucas. His hair was short and mussed, a rich raven, and his eyes were brown and... her heart stuttered...laughing?

Delia glanced at her daughters friend. The boy that she had practically grown to consider her own son. "Fife, this is Lila. She is a guest in my household."

Fife stared at Lila and than he sunk into a deep bow. "Lady Lila." He said and gave a friendly smile.

Lila stared at the bowed head and another mysterious smile appeared on her face.

No... the two were not alike at all. Lucas's bow would have been mocking and he would have called her 'Princess'. The only similarity the two shared was the laughing eyes. "I would curtsy, but forgive me my scars." She said smoothly.

Fife straightened rapidly, "Scars?" He demanded. He could imagine these scars and felt that such a fragile woman did not deserve to be hurt. He stared again at the woman, this time carefully. Immediate his opinion shifted. The slender woman standing before him, was not common. Her gaze was demure and amused, easily filled with humor. And the posture of her body though unstable, was proud. He assumed that this girl before him had seen many things, had even suffered, but she held the ability to survive and she was going to keep going on. He must have imagined that vunerable face that had evoked pity.

"Fife!" He tottered under the hurled embrace and he stared down at Tanya. He was four years her senior and he had no idea how she would change. There was laughter and his eyes darted to Lila.

She tucked a hand under her chin. "Brings back memories." She said pleasantly.

Fife felt Tanya tense and her hand on his arm strengthened. He wondered why Tanya was so disturbed by the woman. Her eyes were wide and her face was flushing, but he sensed her curiousity.

"You must have quite a past." She replied.

For a split second Fife saw the vunerable expression again.

Lila swallowed. "Yes." She murmured and once again Tanya was dizzy.

She did not understand and more than anything she wanted to understand. She wanted to understand the pained expression of the strange woman that had intruded her life. And she was bothered by mentioning the past that such an intense emotion of emptiness, had befallen the face. She shook her thoughts and changed the subject by glancing around the setting.

"The storm caused a lot of damage." She commented.

Fife raised an eyebrow at his friend only to be jabbed in the gut. He winced and decided to play along. "Yes, itdid."

Tanya smiled in satisfaction and than aimed a glare at Lila. She still didn't understand but she intended to. After she had spent a while with the person that made her happiest. "We should go inspect the conditions." She murmured.

Fife glanced at Lila and than at his friend and sighed. "I'll go get the horses." He offered, and with a exiting bow he headed towards the old stables. Tanya watched him go and she frowned.

"No use Tani. He's oblivious." Lila stated smoothly.

A gasp tore out of Tanya's throat and she flushed. She wasn't sure how she felt about Lila's nick-name. It was unusual. "A-About what?" She stuttered.

Lila glanced after Fife. "About how you really feel." She stated blandly.

Tanya's blush deepened. "I-I d-don't, w-we're friends." She muttered.

Lila let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But, don't wait too long. You might miss your chance." She murmured.

Tanya's blush faded. There had been a earnest note in what Lila had said. As if she had her own knowledge about this sort of thing. Once again, she wanted to know. But, she was flustered enough as it was. She would find it later. When she had enough rationality to be fair to the beautiful and confusing Lila.

0o0o0o0

Aradella was tired of the way her son was going on. Sure, she had been a bitter mother figure. Had pushed her son away at all times. Had refused to listen to him or to watch him or to care how he responded. But, even she couldn't ignore the emptiness, the sadness, the fright in those cerulean eyes.

The cerulean eyes that had belonged to Ariteos. The eyes that created such a stir of guilt. Even she couldn't ignore the lifelessness.

She let out a frustrated breath and headed towards her sons room. She knew every wing of the castle, knew the colors, knew how to decorate each room to its own advantage.

She had given Lucas this room because it was one of the only ones that portrayed the ocean at its wildest. She had always been aware of Lucas's love for the water, for the wild, untame waves.

Thus, she had decorated the room with bules and greens and things of the sea. The canopied bed she had curtained in sky blue and the beds cover was a woven sapphire; rich, blue and silky. It was one her most unique rooms and even she liked to visit the room. Never when her son was in it, but, she knew the room. She had been the one that had made it so agreeable.

She smirked at the idea. Unintentionally, she had given her distant son a place to hide in. She sighed. She had to do something. And that was why she knocked on the sandy wood door that was also carved with things from the sea. The wooden door that lead to the world of her distant and grown son.

There was silence on the other side and Aradella frowned. She had faced enough difficulty in the decision and now that she was actually doing something productive for a change, the person wasn't responding.

And just as she was about to hiss at the door and stalk away. The door creaked open. And she found herself staring at the glimmering cerulean eyes that made her want to run away. And for a full moment she did intend to run away but she remembered her mission, and pushed away the raw panic.

Aradella glared at her son. "It's your responsibility to find a sufficient wife." She murmured.

The glimmer in Lucas's eyes faded and he opened the door wider and retreated to his window. Turning his attention to the ocean outside his window.

Aradella frowned at the gesture and heaving a deep breath entered the room. She felt like she had invaded a sacred threshold, especially by the pained look on her sons face.

Outside it was raining, and he stared up at the gray clouds silently. Tuning his mother out as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"Leave me..." A flash of blue-green eyes demanding that he help help someone other than her. He shook himself away from the trail of the thought. He closed his eyes and became aware of the silence. Cautiously he opened his eyes to find his mother gazing at him, mouth tight and eyes mild.

Her violet eyes glimmered and hardened. "That's what you found last year, right?" She snapped.

Lucas scowled. He had grown used to this. It was natural for his mother to shift between soft and hard. As if she felt that some compassion was good but than wanted to appear strong.

"You shouldn't have left. I could have spared you..."

Lucas held out a hand to silence her, his eyes darkening at the direction of her words.

Considering the state that he had been in after that day he could not bring himself to hate Lila. He couldn't even bring himself to regret the trip. Meeting her had been one of the most awarding events of his life. Learning to understand her the most satisfying.

Lila had taught him that he was himself and being himself was all that really mattered. His mothers foul mood and disposition would never be able to suffocate him again. Only he could make himself feel anything and indeed lately, he had experienced thousand of emotions. Several of them being heavy burdens. But, he acknowledged that his lack of emotional numbness meant one thing. He was alive; living, breathing, experiencing.

He had performed one of his greatest deeds by not giving in and he had continued. He was strong.

He blinked and than with a great long sigh dropped his hand. "Please... don't take my hope away from me." He whispered.

Aradella winced at the sound of her sons voice. Yes, she could admit to herself, she had not been the best of mothers. She had bullied her oldest, sent the younger ones away and had dug a wall of bitterness.

Yes, her marriage had been arrange, but she had refused to follow her heart. It was only natural that she would hesitate to grow fond of this life. For she knew, that one day she would find her Marcus and she would devote the rest of her life to him.

But twenty-one years had passed and she had been strapped to this royal duty. A duty she despised and this had lead to her bitterness towards Ariteos and her blood.

She considered her eldestmore thoroughly and almost gasped at her observation.

Her son had gone into a vunerable shell. It was unusal for Lucas to do this in the presence of another. He had always withdrawn into a corner to avoid the source or even the topic. She had berated him and in the past Lucas would run. That is what he had done last year when he had disappeared. But awe found her heart and Aradella stumbled back.

____

__

This Lucas wasn't running...

He wasn't hiding his pain either. The expression in his bright eyes were honest. Aradella put a hand to her heart when another realization found its way through her mind.

____

__

She had done this to him...

For a moment she couldn't breathe and she blinked away this thought. But as Lucas's expression didn't fade neither did her guilt. A guilt that awakened a long avoided loneliness within her. A loneliness that was enough to stab and she backed away from her eldest and fled from the room.

The corridors barely registered themselves to her over flooding thoughts. All she saw was one long blurb of blue. The Aruline colors were blue and silver. Colors that contrasted each other and dotted her sight as she retreated from the horror of her realization.

Once she had made it to the safety of her lilac clad room with its pale colors of ivory and mint, only than did she let her knee's buckle underneath her.

She crouched on the ground sorting her thoughts, pushing away her guilt and trying to forget the loneliness. But no matter how she begged herself she could not push it away or bottle it up like before.

Only when she had fought this compassion until all her mind revolved around was the expression on Lucas's face, only than did she give up. Her conscience would not let her and now she was resigned to the need for change in herself. Once she had acknowledged him she could not remain ignorant anymore.

She had done that to her son and she knew that the only way to repent was to fix it. She knew that she had to start behaving like a real mother; by involving herself in what her son wanted.

She stood up from the ground and smoothed her dress and left her room to find her son and start this needed course of ___change..._

___

* * *

_

Voila, there. I'm surprised I was able to type this. It just seems deeper than my usual. So there. The mysterious Aradella's character is revealed. She's one of my more complicated characters, one that I fail to understand. How could she not get fond of Lucas? I mean... he's amazing.

I think this one had a little bit more depth into it. I just wish it wasn't so sad. I wish I could have put more humor into it. But, you don't joke about matters of the heart. It's just... wrong. Don't you agree?

Anyways if you read it. Thank you. I appreciate it. and if you were moved, review.

you rock socks!

-Lightzing ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Delia stared at the face before her, each angle, curve, color surprised and pleased her. She had forgotten how real the world appeared. When she had been blind things had seemed impermeable, her fingers so often falling through the objects that should have been there but were'nt.

Evahn stared at her, realizing that she could actually see him, dumbfounded. He swallowed and her eyes snapped at the adams apple that slid down his neck. Had expressions ever been that transparent?

Being blind she had adapted to reading emotions through the voice, but, it amused her how readable her husband was. He was about to cry, his breath tough and hesitant, his heartbeat a startled deer.

Delia reached a hand to her husbands face, feeling the familiar curve of his chin, finding pleasure in knowing what color his tangled hair was. It had been a mystery that had haunted her sleep. Now, she didn't have to dream, now she _knew, _with an absolute knowledge that her husbands hair was a drab brown and that Tanya had inherited his looks. Brown, brown and more brown.

"It's brown." She stated, placing a hand on his head and sliding her fingers through the curls of his hair. "That's funny, I imagined you looking younger." She murmured, her lips tilting up at the corners.

He erupted and his eyes began to leak the clear salty moisture. "Delia, you... you are..." He choked and sobbed, lifting trembling fingers to her cheek. Her solft velveteen cheeks.

Delia couldn't conceal her next comment. "You cry like a baby." She said slyly, raising a hand to his own hand. One that she had always known was big but had never seen. Her eyes devoured his reaction, his face went still and the sobbing stopped and he stared at her, his eyes gazing at her seriously. Oh yes, her husband was a very readable man.

"And I thought you would become a different person when your sight was restored." He commented wryly, folding his arms over his chest. Delia had always been easy going. Kind but able to whip out taunts and playfulness at the right moments. And even at this significant moment she had teased him. It did not displease him. His wife was still the same one that he had married.

Delia giggled and with shock she realized that tear salt was sliding into her mouth, warm and fresh. She wiped away the tears. "That's strange, maybe I'm a baby too." She whispered, as her eyes spilled over with emotion. Emotions that were all too intense to label. Indeed, she could understand her husband but understanding herself, that was something that she still had a hard time comprehending.

Evahn didn't hesitate, he jerked his wife against him. "Never." He exclaimed softly, burying his face in his wifes red hair, wrapping a pair of lanky arms around her thin and delicate shoulders. She had gone through so much. Had been born with excellent sight and had lost it while she was still learning about the hidden beauty's of the world. Of the struggling Elitedel.

Elitedels perishing was what made it beautiful. The fact that so many had disappeared to help keep it safe from the hands of those who intended to destroy it. The land that had succeeded in uniting the two worlds that had been always at odds. The fact that both immortal and mortal could mingle in this kingdom. She deserved her sight, because, she had been one of the ones fighting for its life. She deserved the use of her eyes and it was this simple reason why Evahn broke once again into a fit of sobbing.

Delia gave in and let her emotions out. She choked and sobbed along with the man who was her perfect match even if he was easily manipulated.

And as she sobbed she silently gave gratitude to the strange girl that had given her back her sight.

Than she remembered that she could do a favor for the girl. She could repay the girl for the great deed that she had done. Because, she knew for a fact that someone else, wanted to meet her. Someone who had never forgiven herself for the sacrifice that she had been forced to make.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Ethera stared at the illusion before her. Delia had found her. Ethera smiled fondly. Somehow she knew that Delia was more than just the girl that witnessed her daughters birth. Somehow she had known that once again she would be thankful that she had met the little girl that had kept her promise.

She had been aware of the girls growth. Still remembered the scolding mother that had helped her in the birth of her child. Knew that within the time where half of the Elitedelian population had gone missing that some family's had taken up better homes and had started to do everything to help the land.

She was aware of the girls thousands of acts. Of the charity Delia had extended towards the strangers that had wondered into Elitedel.

She couldn't conceal her joy or the tears of joy that were sliding down her face. Her daughter was finally close, close enough for her to actually see. Near enough for her to feel guilty.

She had not been lying to Lucas when she said that giving up Lila was something she would never forgive herself for doing. She didn't feel worthy enough to embrace the daughter that she had abandoned, in order to give her homeland of Elitedel, hope for a better future.

Lila had been born in the turmoil of the war between the pure and the mixed. Had been in the middle of the dark time were Elitedelians decided to hide, to be ashamed of their mixed line. Cloak elves, halflings, knome-lings. They had all become obscur and the only people that had remained had enough magic to protect themselves. Even those who had enough magic had been captured and she knew of the horror that the Dorog Corps consisted of.

Knowing that Lila had escaped was a source of joy. But, she also knew that she could never have the relationship of a family with her daughter. To her, Lila would be the idol. Because, her little Siana Delilah Mydia had survived. Because Lila, the daughter that she had longed to hold, had grown up to be someone inspiring and she had no part in this development. Even isolated, Lila had grown up to be the light of hope for her people.

She sighed and let the illusion fade before she went in search for Arom. She remembered that lately he had been stuck in the study, busily writing papers of some sort. Smiling she skipped down the hall and stopped outside the study.

She could already hear his grumbled thoughts and she smiled. He was so absorbed in those papers in the writings, so absorbed in helping others. She admired that about him.

Admired that he had enough time to help her understand the prophecy that currently influenced her daughters life.

She popped her head in the door. "Born of the royal sea, gone from her home, a strong heart dwelleth within... when she is crowned, the sea will be tamed, peace will return to the troubled heart... once more." She murmured.

Arom let out a groan and stood from his seat and approached a lax shelf. The books that occupied the shelf were all obscenely thick and arranged in disarray. It was obvious that Arom had been focusing on those particular books. "Don't remind me. Obviously, the prophecy is just a string of riddles. Of course there is a chosen one. Born of the royal sea..." He raised an eyeglass and read the contents of one of the books. "Though Elitedel is now referred to as the Kingdom in the Clouds, historically it was referred to as the Royal sea..." He grumbled.

Ethera regarded him thoughtfully. "Why?" She asked curiously.

Arom tore himself from his book and than he grinned. He liked to be asked about things like this. Although many people found the history boring he found it intriguing. Or maybe this was his only area of arrogance. He liked knowing things that few others knew. Maybe that is why he had willingly surrendered his outside freedom to begin work in the castle. Papers. Papers was what it had taken to cause the renewal of one-fourth of Elitedel. He took pride in his efforts. Now, he wanted to support his wife. The childhood friend he had watched for so long. The childhood friend he had grown to love.

"Well, because it is the only similarity that Immortalia and Earth share. The sea. Thus, Elitedel the land of union, was referred to as the royal sea."

Ethera rolled her eyes. "Predictable."

Arom scowled. Ethera had always had the habit of criticizing something that she had no true knowledge about. It bothered him. Especially when he had been locked in the study for a week. "Well, Elitedel has always been the land of union. Where all creatures and humans could live together. But, unfortunately, since you have dropped the crown its condition has dropped. And quite frankly the humans that once lived here have all disappeared."

Ethera let out another bored sigh and cleared herself a seat in one of the dusty sofa's. Arom had lost her attention half way through his explanation and instead her mind kept revolving through the words. Her eyes widened as she realized something and she sprung from her seat.

"Arom. Lila has to be crowned first, and to be crowned she has to..."

"Marry a prince." He finished for her. His eys narrowed in thought. "But there are so many choices..."

Ethera's eyes widened and the realization caused her to fall back in her seat. "A human prince. Because, you did mention that all of the humans have disappeared from Elitedel. It fits the pieces of the puzzle."

Arom let out a small chuckle. He had not known that Ethera could seem so rational. How could he have not known that this is what the prophecy had wanted?

"But who?" He questioned closing the book and replacing it on the shelve.

Ethera's expression brightened and she grinned. "Its all in the sea." She murmured and with a giggle she jumped up again. "I know just who." She announced. With a snap of her hands she disappeared in an array of silver dust.

Arom stared at the place where his new wife had recently been standing. He rolled his eyes. "What is she up to, now?" He murmured and with a sigh he once again took a seat at the desk to resume the paperwork that he temporarily abandoned. "Too much to take care of. Not enough time to be anxious." He growled, picking up a quill and beginning to scribble on a blank paper.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Ethera didn't bother to think about the consequences of her actions. Her realization clouded her rationality and now she was at Cuery Fort.

Her eyes stared down at the land in its ruins. Cuery Fort was right in the center of the destruction but somehow the land that surrounded the fort remained untouched. She assumed that it had something to do with the magic of a cloak elve. Cloak elves had always been able to cast exceptional protective spells.

Walking down the cobbled pathway her eyes scanned the villages torn down buildings and the young half-lers that scurried from shadow to shadow. The eyes spoke of pain and longing and she could sympathize with that pain. She had faced it whenever a thought of a child had crossed her mind.

Two riders were approaching the sound of the horses feet pounding down the path and Ethera barely had enough time to collect herself before she was able to jump out of the way. Wind met her at the force of the horses pace and she tried to catch her breath.

Staring after the disappearing riders she let out a relieved sigh. "At least someone can be care free." She murmured. She had thought that in the reckage of the Split, that Elitedel's inhabitants had ceased to hope and that her once beautiful land had lost its vigor. But, seeing two reckless teens made her proud and she broke out into a song. "When you look for a pearl that..."

"Oh, I was just about to contact you." A voice interrupted.

Ethera raised her eyes to the younger woman before her. The girl had indeed grown into the beauty that her youth had hinted at. She was now a tall woman an expression of good natured kindness adorning her face.

In fact, the little girl that she had been fond of, seemed to be an even more impressive woman than herself. She sighed, she blamed her shortness. It made her seem so childish.

Once again she studied the girl that she had named her daughter after and she grinned. She had chosen correctly. Delia was inspiring. She glanced at the green eyes and than her eyes widened. She had not realized that the girl had such obvious cloak elf features. The catlike eyes, the ability to blend in the surroundings. No wonder Cuery Fort was still unharmed. It was protected by an experienced cloak elf.

She grinned. "Were you?" She murmured, straightening. She did not hold the girls blood line as superior. In fact, sometimes she envied cloak elves for their abilities. Much more practical than that of most fairies.

Delia nodded. "Yes. My guest is your daughter... and I'm sure that you long to meet her." She said wryly.

Ethera's blue-green eyes flashed. "Yes. I do want to meet her." She whispered. "The question is, do I deserve to?" She said bitterly.

Delia sighed. "You're just as intense as she is. Princess," She stopped when she observed that Ethera's expression had sharpened.

"Don't refer to me in that way. I do not deserve it. If I was a princess I would have been the one who raised my daughter." She snapped.

Delia nodded. She could not begin to understand how Ethera had been able to abandon Lila. She could barely imagine abandoning Tanya. "Fine, your daughter. At least talk to her."

Ethera glanced away from the green eyes and up at the sky. "I will. I think I am. But..."

Delia placed her hand on Ethera's arm and once again Ethera relaxed. It was the same girl who had been the only sign of hope she had found after her husbands death. Delia had been the only girl who had refused to don the color of death.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm ready." She stated.

Delia didn't let go of Ethera's wrist. "I'll take you to her." She replied softly.

Ethera's eyes opened and she grinned. "I always knew I liked you." She said fondly.

Delia's face flushed. "And, you. You've left a big imprint on my own life." She admitted.

Ethera's grin widened. "Did I? Good. Good." She said distractedly. She wanted to run. She was barely containing her fear. She didn't want the girl she had never known to hate her. She couldn't deal with rejection. Not from her own child. This is something that she had only dreamed about and now, she barely knew how to contain herself. Her heart was racing in a thousand different directions and she didn't know which direction to follow.

* * *

Voila, another one. Yay! And now the reunion. I was able to sneak in a bit of humor. Maybe you spotted it? Ethera... sigh... such a funny character. Now, I have to decide where she will meet Lila, if Lila will immediately know who she is, how Lila will react. I'm thinking I want the two to argue. I want to make sparks fly. But, I shall see how it smooths out.

Again, thank you for reading. It makes me very happy. And I hope you enjoy reading it.

you rock socks!

-lightzing ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Lila settled into the seat that she had found. The library. She had always been fond of libraries. Area's that stored thousands of bits of little treasures. Treasures of stories that could summon emotions. Even if the one that was reading these felt so empty... like she did.

She glanced around her at the shelves and tried to summon enough curiousity to search for a new read. It had been so long since she had actually rummaged through a library and picked up a book. But, she just didn't feel up to it. Didn't feel like opening the covers to a story that was so much more complete than her own story.

The story of her heart. The heart that had been abandoned, dropped, and had finallly abandoned. The heart that had built up a wall to block out intruders. Only to be melted and stolen and stabbed. Because she hadn't been able to stop Fate. Because she hadn't been able to run away in time.

She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. No... she just didn't have the curiousity to find completion. She clasped her hands and leaned back in the seat and idly tried to go to sleep. But even sleep was filled with haunts. Whether it was the horror of the Dorog Corps or the memories. Both dream types ended in the same way, her emotional torment.

There was the sound of a gasp and Lila pulled herself from her thoughts and slowly opened her eyes.

Ocean depths... she blinked wearily and finally straightened in the seat. Only slightly curious to know what person shared the same eyes as her. The eyes that her own reflection could not deny, belonged to her.

The eyes didn't blink and in them stirred a life time of emotions and Lila fully understood that the emotions swimming in the depths of those eyes were definitely not hers. The emotions that sparked and flared out of those eyes were too complete to be her own.

She studied the play of emotions that revealed themselves to her. Joy, caution, awe and an underlying note of uncertainty. Intrigued she cast her eyes at the other features of the person before her.

The woman was small and spritely, with long raven tresses and healthy vigor expressed on her face. Her hand was out stretched and was a breath length away from Lila's own cheek. Almost as if the woman was too afraid to continue the action.

Lila's eyes shifted to the hand and than back to the womans face. "Hello." She stated smoothly, amused by the womans timid behavior.

The blue-green eyes sparked with humor and than she withdrew her hands and instead placed a hand on the arm of the chair. "I see that you have found the library." She commented, glancing around at the shelves and averting her eyes from Lila's face.

Lila stared at the back that was facing her and puzzled out the double meaning in those words. They were said knowingly almost fondly and she tried to decide how to respond.

Ethera didn't move her head but flicked a gaze over her shoulder at her daughter. She had seen her daughter so many timess but to actually be near her, to actually have the chance to touch her was exhilerating, until she remembered that she had been the abandoner and couldn't actually bring herself to continue the physical action. Faced by a regret that was strong enough to create a desire to run.

She glanced up at the ceiling and bit her lip. She would wait, wait until she had enough confidence to tell Lila that she was her mother.

Lila shook away her uncertainty and decided to try optimism. "Yes. There is always something so welcoming about a library. It is so isolated and often doesn't seem to be touched by problems. Its pure in its paper world." She aimed a smile at the strange woman.

Ethera nodded. "Yes, untouched." She murmured softly. Once again turning to gaze at Lila. Her daughter was so tall and so bright, so completely different from herself. A wrinkle found its way to her forehead and Lila observed its appearance.

"Is something wrong?" She enquired standing up quickly and leaning towards the odd woman who suddenly seemed like she was in the middle of a break down. Warmed and embarrassed by the strong gaze. The woman was still staring and still hadn't blinked.

She placed a hand on the womans shoulder and was surprised when the lady jumped back.

Ethera raised a hand to the shoulder Lila had touched and she brought her gaze back to Lila. Trying to find the words to explain and horribly failing.

Lila dropped her hand quickly and flushed. "I'm sorry." She whispered. It took a moment for her to sort her thoughts and than she was jolted by the sincerity of her own emotions. She glanced away from the woman that was... still staring.

Ethera swallowed a breath and than she took a step forward. "Don't be." She breathed. She didn't know that she had the ability to speak so softly. She had always thought her voice childish but with those two words even she could detect the wisdom.

Lila's eyes widened and she turned her gaze once again to the familiar woman. "Pardon?" She demanded.

Ethera backed away from the intensity of Lila's gaze and finally tore her eyes away from her daughter. "Sorry. Don't be sorry. If anything, I should be the one who's sorry." She explained. Forlornly staring at a spider on the floor. Terribly aware of Lila's gaze.

She never knew that her eyes could be so expressive. She wasn't even looking but from the shivers she was experiencing she knew that Lila's expression would be that equivalent to one of frustration.

Lila felt anger sputtering to life and mixing with her confusion and she was still curious. But, she didn't have the ability to form the question. She already had a vague idea of who the woman was. The first hint was the eyes. Lydia had once told her that she had Ethera's eyes.

She shook away her hesitance and than let a mysterious smile stretch its way into exitence. "Say sorry for what? For abandoning me? For letting me grow up thinking that I was alone in the world? Sorry for hating me?" She said cooly, clasping her hands and pretending to have lost interest in the situation.

Ethera flinched and she folded her suddenly shaking body. She should have known that her daughter could read between the lines. She should have been prepared to give answers. Most of all, she should have run when she had the chance. She blinked and than turned her attention to Lila. "So you know. What now?" She murmured cautiously.

Lila glanced up at the woman that she had never known. At the woman who was finally claiming her existence. Of the woman she knew nothing about. "What do you mean, what now? I don't have anything else to say to you." She snapped.

Ethera's eyes narrowed and her own temper sparked into life. "You're wrong about one thing. I don't hate you. I have never even remotely hated you. From the moment I saw you, I have loved you." She responded and her eyes clouded with sadness. "Never to know what it felt like to hug you, to cry with you, to know if you missed me the same way I have missed you." She said bitterly and finally she returned her gaze to the expression on her childs face.

Even Lila could feel the sharp intensity fade and she stared curiously at the woman. "If you felt all that, than why?" She demanded.

Ethera detected the hundred questions in the word. Why? She hardly understood the reason. What little rationality had allowed her to let go of her baby? Sure, there was her understanding that her daughter was the baby that had been spoken of for ages. But, that was not the only reason.

Maybe the biggest reason was because she was afraid to be a mother. She had lost her husband, had given birth to a child in the middle of war and than, she had made the sacrifice.

She tried to summon a smile but it wavered. "I don't have the answer. I don't understand that day myself." She admitted truthfully.

Lila glanced away. "I don't know you. I'm not even curious about how you have lived." She murmured. All she had ever wanted was to meet her mother to ask her the question and than resume life. She didn't want tears, she didn't want to try to pretend that she could erase all those years of growth. In fact, her mothers appearance was untimely. She sighed and took a seat.

Ethera folded her arms and summoned her courage. "You don't have to accept me. All I want, is to be close to you." She stated smoothly.

Lila eyes closed briefly and she thought the words over. "I can't forgive you. I find it suspicious that now... now, when I no longer need you, you decide to appear. What do you want from me?"

Ethera flinched. "All I did, was to fulfill the prophecy."

Lila's eyes closed and her breath hitched. It was for destiny. "Now, destiny requires you to intrude in my life? How fickle. How deliciouslessly and delightfully cruel, fate is." She chuckled and turned to her mother.

"What now? What more does it ask of me. I abandon love, I abandon a place I could call home, I abandon my sense of humanity and I become a monster. What more does it want?" She said coldly and Ethera read the disgust in her eyes and it caused her to hesitate to say what she needed. In fact she swallowed.

"Lila, you are my daughter and as my daughter you are a princess. Now, you must become the princess and accept this kingdom."

Lila's eyes widened. "You want me to lead a broken nation." She murmured.

Ethera struggled with the words again but abandoned the attempt. She sighed. She had tried to say something motherly but didn't have the foresight to say it. So she said it her way. Blunt and direct. "It is your duty. It is what you were born for." She stated coldly.

Lila wanted to reject the words. Quietly remembering how she had felt when she talked to Lucas. She had used the same words on him once. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. "I understand." She whispered.

Ethera didn't want to acknowledge the pain she had caused Lila to feel. She felt guilty enough as it was. "I'm..." She swallowed. "Go to teach you the ways of a princess." She stated thickly.

Lila's eyes flew open and a bemused smile appeared on her face. "If that is even possible." She chuckled.

Ethera's own response to those words was to flash a grin. "You'd be surprised how excruciatingly boring, being princess-like is." She commented.

Lila glanced away. How befitting. Her own emptiness would be useful in becoming a princess. She wouldn't be able to feel for herself. Her emotions meant nothing in face of how a nation felt. And her emptiness would help her lead...

* * *

Okay, I know it wasn't exactly happy joy joy sort of reunion. But, this is the way that it came out. I focused on how Lila felt. The only thing she wanted to know was, why? Why had her mother left her? And, she didn't get her answer, because, in reality, not all things can be explained rationally.

And to those who reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't make this chapter light. But, reunions are never light. This was an event that I was building up towards, so it can't be simple. Its probably one of the more compllicated events in my stories. No, they didn't exactly argue. Its more like the two have finally acknowledged each other. Besides, I like Lila the way she is. She remains her own, even when her mother has returned. She even has the audacity to consider their reunion untimely! (Chuckle) But, yes, now Ethera has re-entered Lila's life.

In my previous chapter I explained Ethera's thoughts and I believe she was right. Her and Lila could never act like a close family. There will always be that distance, that awe, that awkwardness. This is what the chapter portrays. Ethera will never have the ability to outright parent her daughter. She will be more like the urger, the voice of advise. But, Lila will never feel the outright need to obey. She will be her own person.

No, if you're wondering, I have never had a relationship like this. I am personally, very close to my mother. I am your typical obedient/ half rebellious daughter. So, if their relationship seems so unrealistic; it is only because I lack the personal experience.

Anyways, I guess this is just a uncertain chapter. Even I find a few faults in it. I might end up writing a completely different reunion chapter. But, for right now, this is all I got. Thanks for your time and if you're moved in any sort of way (both positive and negative) review.

you rock socks. You have the ability to make a difference.

-lightzing ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

Lila let out a sigh of both regret and acceptance and directed her gaze at Ethera. "Will you give me a few moments?"

Ethera swallowed and averted her eyes. Again... She had caused that expression to appear on her daughters face; again. Couldn't she bring some minimal of joy to her daughters face?

Arom had told her that she was funny and yet her sense of humor had dried up and evaporated. If she was herself she would have said something light and distracting. But, all she could bring herself to do... was be blunt. "Of course." Even to Ethera her own voice sounded coy and regal, and inwardly she cringed.

She sounded so... heartless.

Lila didn't make any response, clumsily she turned and haltingly, she exited the library.

Only when the door shut behind her did she release a groan. She had handled that badly and had made such a useless excuse to escape those awed eyes.

She glanced around at the rich hall. Most fortress's here made of stone but this one; its floors were made of wood layed side by side, the color wasn't deep but pale and smooth.

It was unique to her untrained eyes. A welcome distraction from her perilous and complex thoughts. But, even her unusual surroundings did not calm her restlessness, and she walked down the hall to stop at the hint of a familiar sound.

Laughter...

Within Lila something stirred and churned and Lila's breath shuddered out in a gasp. The feeling was neither pleasant nor unpleasant and had more of a nostalgic feel.

It had been a long time since she had heard such free and sincere laughter and for a moment memories flashed through her head.

Once, laughter had been a daily part of her life but lately, not so much.

She glanced out the window and was not surprised to learn that the laughter came from Tanya and her close friend, Fife.

Yes, she had not been lying when she told Tanya that Fife was oblivious, but even she could see that Fife was attached to the girl.

The two were laying in the grass and Fife had grabbed Tanya around the waist and was tickling her hard, his own face beaming with laughter.

It made Lila envy the pair, because Lucas and her had always played with words and rarely had real physical contact. Because, in the end, Tanya's story would be complete while her own, would be left in sections. Shards of nostalgia that could not be pieced together.

She stared a little longer at the two than retreated from her vunerability. She could not afford to feel this way.

Her life was already planned and anything that deviated from the schedule was unneccessary. In the end, these emotions; these clouded truths, would only make her suffer.

She was to be introduced into a new world, would learn this worlds customs and heritage and she would start a new life as a new person. This is what was asked of her and this was what she would do.

That was why when she turned away, she finally understood the significance of what her mother had told her. The sight was the motivator to her next actions.

She turned and headed right back to the library, hoping that her mother would still be odd wooded door slid open and Ethera whirled to face it.

At the sight of Lila her eyes widened and she barely held back a gulp.

Lila crouched over as she caughter her breath both hands on the door post. Taking another shuddering breath she slowly straightened and directed a penetrating gaze at her mother.

"You said that you'll teach me, right?" She demanded.

Ethera slowly nodded, filled with awe once again If anything was moe striking about Lila; it was her eyes and the way she used them.

Ethera had never considered the idea that her eyes could be so intense. She had been told her eyes were unique and others had described them as twinkling , but the eyes that stared at her were... alive.

Like a small flare hid within her eyes, sparkling and crackling. It was very... impressive and intimidating and beautiful at the same time.

Lila retained her expression and than allowed a mysterious smile to spread across her face. "Than try. I can't garuntee that you'll like the results, but, I'm tired of running. Besides, I made a promise with someone. I assure you, I intend to keep it." She said smoothly.

In response Ethera's wide grin appeared. "A promise you say? Oh, than that makes things much more drastic. We can't risk any more broken hearts now, can we?" She said lightly.

Lila's expression softened. "Indeed, no more broken hearts." She failed to mention that within herself there was a knife inside, relentlessly stabbing her; a source of her choked breath and her emptiness.

If anyone had a broken heart, it was her. Even if she had been the one to break it herself, it was still broken and she didn't even know how to start repairing it.

Ethera detected the mood change and than she roughly grabbed Lila's hands. "Come along, the lesson starts now... Avoid all acknowledgment of weakness. To rule, you must have a surplus of confidence in yourself." She murmured.

Lila gave a nod and than let another mysterious smile appear. Her self opinions were her own secret. Her mother never needed to know that she considered herself equivalent to that of a monster. "That will be the day." She said dryly.

Ethera wrinkled her nose. "Or, you can remain weak, but, I must confess, it doesn't cooperate with the subjects. Awe is much more useful than adoration. Sure if they adore you they'll freely give their lives. But, if they respect you, they'll respect themselves and give only what is needed." She added, nodding sagely.

Lila raised an eyebrow. "That is hard to ask. When you have my sort of presence, people tend to lose themselves." She said lightly, gesturing to herself.

Ethera's blue-green eyes twinkled and she gave a chuckle. "Darling, that was Earth. But here in Elitedel, the subjects have their own preferences. In fact, some might even say you are ugly." She said mysteriously.

Lila's eyes widened at the comment. "Really?"

Ethera nodded her head and grasped Lila's other hand. "Trust me..." She let the words float in silence for a second before she cleared her throat. "Now, relax, I need to concentrate in order to get to our destination." She chided and closed her eyes.

Lila's brow furrowed. "Destination?" She stated idly.

A content expression flooded across Ethera's face. "You'll see..." She smiled.

Even though Lila's eyes were closed she suddenly felt movement and she grasped Ethera's arms for security. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, terrified of the nausea the sight might invoke.

Than the movement stopped and Ethera chuckled. "You should really see the face you are making, its amusing." She stated brightly.

Lila's eyes snapped open and she let out a sigh of relief. Another building this one made of smooth dark stone, with green and blue veins that appeared in the light. But, it was empty except for the lights that dotted the wall and the windows. Almost as if it had been ransacked for all its valuables.

Ethera pried her hands away from her daughters vice-like grip and stumbled backwards. Giggling she swayed for a moment before stopping. "Why am I the only one that feels dizzy after a session of Dusting? I mean, seriously, I'm a fairy, it should be as easy as breathing air!" She grumbled aloud, a pout appearing on her face.

It took a moment for Lila to process the words through her mind and than she smirked. "It must have something to do with your size." She teased.

Ethera's eyes widened and than she rolled her eyes. "Oh! Not you too! That's what everybody else says!" Her eyes narrowed and she stomped a foot. "Curse my shortness!" She growled and whirling away from her daughter she dragged her feet as she walked grumbling incoherently.

Lila raised a hand to her mouth and she concealed a laugh. It was odd how much her mother reminded her of Sams antics. Both possessed a dramatic amount of self pity and it amused her.

As if Ethera detected Lila's silent laughter she stumbled to face her, glaring and pouting at the same time. "Don't you dare gloat about your height! How did you get so tall anyways? Must have inherited it from Peter. The man was always like a ladder. Thin and climbable... Useful as a stepping ladder too... and his hands; so big!" She murmured distractedly, trailing off into occurance of memories, forgetting the existence of her audience.

At the reference to the name Lila folded her arms. What kind of relationship had her father and mother had? What had she missed out on? Why did she have to miss out on it?

Watching Ethera, she knew she could grow to like her, even with her odd little rants and sillyness. She closed her eyes. It almost felt like... home.

A place where she could stay, surrounded by people who cared about her, where people could be themselves and not be compared and disliked by others. Almost; but not quite; there was something that felt broken about it...

* * *

There it is... finally. Now, I have to admit. This chapter was easier for me to write, especially the last part. I do so love Ethera. She and Sam are definitely two of my best comedic reliefs. Now, the next part... princess training.

Unfortunately, I'm not really looking forward to that. I don't know why. I feel pressured to pick up some book that goes over that in serious detail. But, yes, I don't like to copy other story's. So, it will have to have my own personal flare.

Or... I could just have Lila rebel all the way, describe the lessons in very little detail and skip to night reflections. It sounds easier, but, I know its not what anyone is looking for... Rag muffins!

Is it time to skip over to what's happening in Arulean with Lucas and his mother. I feel like they appeared in too little of a part and I want to involve them more. Such as another scene with Sam and Lucas. That would be interesting... but than again... it is a undeveloped idea and undeveloped idea's require lots of work. (And I mean lots of work!)

Just a question, I know the way I describe things are unusual but, is it acceptable? I favor poetic lines (sigh) and unfortunately some people like direct description. (Blah)

You rock socks!

-lightzing ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

Ethera was nervous, even she could tell that her restlessness was obvious and she fidgeted with her hands. Her eyes slid over the darkwood of the door and she licked her lips constantly, but she did not proceed to open it. Trying mightily to gather her wits. With a clenched breath she sighed. "I'm a stupid coward and I need to get over myself." She told herself frowning slightly at her own self depricating insult.

With a hiss of annoyance and defiance she seized the door and timidly peeked in at her husband.

Like always Arom sat at the desk buried to his neck in both papers and books. His hands were stained with rainbow splatters of ink and his quill was at work madly scribbling his dictations on the paper before him.

For a moment she admired the speed of the quill, Arom never paused in his writing, the quill gliding across one line and moving to the next. He did all the brain-storming before he even started to write, thus what he wrote had been the result of a long session of silent meditation and there was no faulter of uncertainity in what he wrote. He did not waste his resources as other writers did. Nor did he create drama for his completed documents, he would set it aside quietly, stretch, maybe yawn, than would go on to the next task.

On the other hand, Peter had always lacked confidence in his writing skill, he had always rolled up his parchment and tossed it to the floor, breathing heavily and growling at his own foolishness. She would watch him as several papers lady he would finally let out a crow of victory and in his joy he would launch himself from his seat, seize her in his arms and spin her around, as if the completion deserved a victory dance. For Peter, the study had been a room where he suffered; but he never suffered quietly, and she had always loved to watch him.

As always, Arom seemingly was focused on the parchment in front of him and he didn't glance up from it or stop writing, he merely let out a tired sigh. "Something you need?" He said callously.

Ethera flushed. He had said it as if she always bothered him, but the truth was, she made it a rule to never bother him unless the matter was important. She knew that he knew this, but yet, he still behaved like all her matters of importance were a bother. In a word, Arom was a frustrating man. She gritted her teeth, controlled her temper and continued to hang her head through the small opening of the door, peeking in at the cluttered room. "I'm afraid...that I have done something you wouldn't... approve of." She said shyly.

Arom finished the document and let go of the quill, letting the silence settle as he silently cleaned it and placed it in its proper holder. Everything was a procedure and nothing was done until his utensils were back in place. He was glad that he had finished that one. It had been a particularly difficult piece to find an illusive enough wording that would throw off the enemies and direct the letters intended reciever. Sighing he leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms into the air. Dropping his arms back to the level of the table he aimed an accusative gaze at his wife. "I'm sorry, but I really wasn't listening, could you say that again?" He stated and clasped his hands together in a scholarly way. Actually, that was a lie. The moment Ethera had poked her head in his attention had been centered on her the whole time. His awareness of her had always been high and lately he had been able to sense her moods. As soon as she had poked her head in, he had known that something had made her anxious, and unconsciously, he had listened to her. All of her; the sound of her hesitant breath, the sound of her voice as it went up and down in the acknowledgement of her personal emotions, even the sound of her fingers tapping the wood of the door as she waited for him to finish. It was almost as if he was hyper aware about her presence and nothing he could do would let him break his focus on her. He had intentionally said those words to make her mad and was pleased when she reacted the way he had desired.

At his words, Ethera's blush deepened and she crossed the threshold and stamped her foot, unable to control the habit that hinted at her provoked rage. "I'm saying that I have brought... her, here." She informed him with a pout. She had tried to say 'my daughter' but instead the mysterious word had spilled from her mouth. Even unconsciously, she did not feel worthy to claim Lila as her daughter.

Aroms arm dropped and placing his hands on the surface of the study desk he pushed back his chair and stood up and made his way to stand in front of it. His form towered above the desk, and to Ethera the desk seemed minature and she tensed instinctively.

"Please tell me that it isn't true." He demanded in a low voice.

Ethera stamped her foot again and proceeded to cross the floor to her husband. "Arom! You know that I'm completely serious, don't patronize me!" She whined, jabbing a finger at him, thouroughly provoked to impulsive behavior.

Arom stooped down to be eye level with her and he opened his mouth to speak.

"It seems that I have brought you trouble." An unfamiliar voice interjected smoothly.

Inwardly Arom became frustrated but he did not act on his impulses of brashly closing the door in the intruders face. Instead he kept his gaze on Ethera, whose breath was becoming more and more constant. "Actually, I was about to kiss my wife." He said mildly, allowing a mysterious mocking smile to grace his face.

Ethera let out a gasp and jumped backwards as her flush deepened even more. "Y-You were?" She stuttered, running a hand through her own untamed raven hair.

Arom let out a dramatic sigh. "I was... but the moment was ruined." He said calmly.

Ethera sucked in a breath and held it as Arom straightened and regarded her with amusement.

"You aren't goint to huff at me for being insolent, are you?" He murmured teasingly.

Ethera's breath rushed out of her her and she clenched her fist and stamped her foot. "I don't huff!" She exclaimed indignantly, even as embarrassment shot through her veins.

Arom gave a light chuckle. "You do." He said gently and laid a hand on Ethera's shoulder, to which she raised her other hand to brush it away, but instead was trapped when Arom grabbed that hand with his free hand. She froze and her face paled as she finally met her husbands gaze.

Arom stooped down once again and steadily gazed at her with his clear golden amber eyes. "You're adorable when you're angry... I love it when you're shy and I want to kiss you... right now..." He said into her ear smoothly.

Ethera's eyes widened and than fluttered shut when Arom leaned in and brushed his lips against her own. Honestly, she was very fond of Aroms kisses which were the complete opposite of Peter. Arom was manipulative and controlled, but she liked it. Peter had tended to get emotional and sappy and often the moments that should have been romantic, ended up with her slumped over in laughter, gasping for breath. Everything was definitely not the way it was before... but she loved Arom for the contrasts and she let the kiss melt her anger and confusion.

Once he was satisfied Arom straightened. "It seems dear, that we forgot about our audience." He murmured airily.

Ethera whirled to face the door and let out a gasp of surprise. He tall daughter gazed at the two of them steadily, a light of pure amusement dancing in her eyes.

Lila tucked a strand of red-gold behind her ear and grinned. "You know, you two remind me of a couple that I haven't seen in a looong time." She declared smoothly.

Ethera's eyes widened. Her daughter was grinning and the expression seemed to cause her eyes to flare with life, not a life of struggle but a life that warmed the soul.

Arom studied his step-daughter silently and of what he observed he approved.

She had a certain presence that drew others in, her stature straight, her eyes filled with fire and her clear voice. Truly an impressive girl. Odd thing was, she didn't resemble Ethera at all. She got her height from Peter and her nose, but everything else was unique. The hair, her body's form, it all belonged to her.

He let out a chuckle and tugged Ethera to his side. "She doesn't look like you at all." He stated.

Ethera's lips tilted in a pout and she rolled her eyes. "I know," She grumbled. "My baby's a glorious woman while I am child-like and short."

Arom sighed. "But I like this about you. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Ethera grinned up at him. "Everyday."

Arom sighed. "Keep dreaming, love." He responded ruffling her hair.

Ethera flushed and shoved away his hand. He was treating her like a child again and she hated it when he did that. "I will!" She snapped impishly, trying to return her hair to its original state of tidy-ness.

Arom and Lila both broke into laughter and Lila took the oppurtunity to step into the room, shutting the door behind her and leaned against the wall, casually arranging herself. "I can now successfully conclude that I will not die of boredom here." She stated approvingly.

Ethera's eyes narrowed. "Great, my daughter thinks of me as amusing! That just isn't right." She grumbled, shaking her head and patting herself on the shoulder. "It's only natural to think that the roles have been reversed. I should be the amused one."

Arom raised an eyebrow at Lila's words. Indeed, Lila was nothing like Ethera. Ethera would never allow herself to be bored, she would find something to do or sometimes; more than often, that something would find her and she would accept it eagerly. Lila on the other hand, seemed to make it a priority to ignore getting involved and preferred to let things slide by. As if, she didn't really care how things ended, as if, she only saw the problem as a temporary distraction, something that had no real significance.

For instance, if Lila had really cared, she would have behaved impulsively and demanded that the two not argue. Instead, she had only mused aloud that she had brought trouble, as if it was an idle observation that meant nothing.

Arom prided himself on his ability to read people and he felt certain that Lila would challenge him. He had seen the vitality in her eyes earlier but than her whole presence had changed with those words, that she wouldn't be bored. He wondered what she considered boredom, because she had seemed so empty with that statement. As if it was too much trouble to feel anything.

He glanced at Ethera, who had failed to realize the depth and significance of what Lila had said and frowned. Indeed, the girl would be a handful of trouble.

Not because she would rebel or anything, only because she had given up hope for her own happiness and had long ago stop acknowledging her own selfishness.

"Ethera, don't beat yourself up." He said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "If my assumption is correct, and they usually are; you were coming to me for tutoring arrangements." He suggested.

Ethera lifted her head and grinned. "My angel! I love how knowing you are!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his torso and burying her face.

Arom's face flushed and he clumsily let his own arm wrap around her. Oh dear, his wife had done it again, given him such a pleasant surprise. "You flatter me, love. Don't worry, I'll arrange everything." He murmured thickly, recovering his calm.

Ethera released him and let out a laugh. "Good! I'm so glad you're not angry. I have to go prepare a room for her. See you later." She chimed and with a wink she vanished into silver dust.

Arom's eyes met Lila's and he glanced away. She had such a penetrating gaze as if she saw right through him. "You didn't see anything." He coughed.

Lila put a hand under her chin. "I wonder why you hide that side from her?" She pondered aloud, casting her eyes at the ceiling.

Arom's face twitched. "She has enough drama for the both of us. There doesn't need to be any more." He murmured.

Lila returned her gaze to Aroms profile. "But, did you know... that was the most honest expression that you've had through out the whole situation?" She murmured slyly.

Arom frowned. "So? I love Ethera. That's all it expresses. She already knows that."

A mysterious smile spread across Lila's face. "No, it expressed so much more. Why didn't you act on your impulses and slam the door in my face when I interrupted you? You don't want her to know... do you? You don't want her to realize how anxious you are, how her every action thrills you, you want her to think that you are in complete control. But, you know... that uncertain side of you... its endearing. You should not hide it from her." She said softly.

Aroms face flushed and he whirled to face her. He had tried to avoid her eyes but now he had to know what expression she wore. He shivered when his curiosity was satisfied. Lila's eyes were alive but not with joy or anger, alive with exhaustion and sadness and infinitely wise. And that expression concluded his judgement. She had given up on her own future.

Lila dropped her hands and she opened the door. In its threshold she stopped and turned her face to the side, but did not direct her gaze at him. "You know... the couple I was talking about? You two are just like them, except for one thing, they don't hide their expressions. When Iris was embarrassed her face flushed, when Sam was jealous it showed. Both knew and despite Sam being a dramatic dork, Iris fought back with her own emotions, she too... became dramatic. You think you're in control, but one day, bottling all that up, it will combust in your face and you will lose all that you have earned." She said smoothly, with out fault. The words were cold and unfeeling, needlessly unsympathetic and Arom was troubled. Even as the girl walked away he was anxious and frightened.

How much did this girl know? She had only silently observed them for a few minutes and already she knew the truth. What sort of things had the girl gone through to have such indepth understanding of people? Why did she pretend that she didn't care, when she really did? What had made her give up on her self?

Ethera was expressive, was readable, tended to evade topics of significance but her daughter was masked, was mysterious, and she delved right into the basics and stripped the basics of its complexities. She was quick-witted, right on the edge of being a genius and her perspective was completely honest. The truth was, Lila was a intimidating individual with complex layers; layers that she randomly chose to reveal and hide, even if the layers tended to complicate the situation.

The chosen one was definitely a extraordinary girl...

* * *

Hey it's me! Um... yeah... This one was definitely hard to write. I like Arom and yes he really is very smart, but, he is also so naive. But, I don't think that's what will worry most of you readers. I think you are more concerned with how Lila behaved. Oh yes, in the previous story, Lila was impulsive and feisty and masked at the same time, but, I never really revealed her deep side did I? All I established in the last story was that she had involvement issues and that she was selectively blind to Lucas's love.

But, that's not all of her, you know. She's gone through things I mean, read the last story. She was adopted by a man who she really thought was her father and she lived with the hope that he would acknowledge her, lived in the hope that he cared. But he didn't, he was a selfish and narcisusstic (is that how you spell it) man. So, early on, Lila experienced the faults of selfishness, thus she holds an evasion towards her own selfish feelings. She runs from herself... Literally.

Than, she had to get away and than she dedicates herself to finding away to help the family (the flirting and suitors) And than she is forced to face it head on and she discovers that she is part of a prophecy. Thus, she goes on a journey and she lets Torrigor take her away, not because she wants to, but because she detects Torrigors internal turmoil and she hopes that by doing what he wants she can reveal to him that he can be happy; that he makes his own destiny. And even at the end of "The Evader" Lila remains unselfish, she orders Lucas to leave her and free the other prisoners. Even if she knows that some have already lost their sanity. Because she understands that she can meet more people, help those people, bring their life happiness.

She did it with the reunion... she wanted to ask her mother so many questions, she wanted to hate Ethera, but she didn't give in. She gave Ethera a chance, not for her own happiness, for Ethera's happiness. Because she could detect Ethera's regret.

Just think about it... evasion... ability... depth; that is what my story is about. Lila's only selfish act is to find love, to be freed from the Dorog corps, and to want her own happiness. But even while running from herself, you must realize that Lila is... extraordinary. She is truly an Elite. That is what I want to share.

I mean...(this is complicated) I don't want my story to be something that you read and forget, I want it to stick with you. That is my ending goal. I want you to realize that there is depth to everyone that there is something elite about everyone, that some people have the ability to utilize that talent while others don't or they could if they just try. I want you to realize that universally, "You are your own worst enemy." That is my ulterior motive and it is this motive... that makes it so hard for me to write this story.

Oh yes!... I know that I am an amateur writer... I know that I have a long way to go (don't worry, I fully intend to edit "The Evader" I've wroten some sequences that fit in it, besides, when I first started writing it, I was a undeveloped writer. I didn't have my own style, but, now I do. I have to go back and rewrite it all)... But, I just want you readers to realize, my story isn't just some story you pick up and takes you to another world, it is a story about...us. I want you to realize that I am completely serious about the mentality of the story, I mean for it to leave a mark.

I sincerely believe that "Life is a journey to become strong."

I mean, Twilight and Harry Potter were great and all. A story about the complexity of eternal love with a love triangle in the mix. And yes the story about a child of prophecy who was to save his world. Yes, both the protagonists struggled with themselves but... in the end... what does that leave us with. Two stories of pure entertainment. No, I'm not bashing the stories. Personally, I enjoyed them and there is no contending with HP, but, don't you ever want to be moved significantly?

Honestly... I want to be a writer and I want to have people read this tiny message of mine. But... maybe... maybe I have to wait just a bit longer.

Anyways, I think that was my longest author note. I just got caught up in this chapter and I felt such a strong desire to share my intentions. I wonder if I helped clear any of the confusion? I wonder if this story has moved you in any way? I wonder, if I made you stop and think about your self. I wonder, even if for a tiny moment, that I made you feel special? I wonder...

you rock socks! Review if you want... it helps me understand what I need to do.

Thank you for reading, especially if you read, the author note.

-lightzing ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

__

__

Feet made noise against the dusty darkness and Lila found herself shrugging away sleep. She could sense movement and she could sense warmth and her heart soared. She slowly opened her eyes and regarded the ruined feet that sat in front of her.

The feet were splattered in all sorts of dirt, and even in the cruel moonlight the skin was marked with scars and bruises, a beautiful and saddening thing to behold. How its owner could withstand the harshness of the land she would never know and all she could do was admire the individuals dedication.

"Shhh. We must wait quietly." The thick voice spilled out familiarly and Lila closed her eyes again.

She had to pretend that nothing was going to happen. Dorogs sensed emotions, they sensed things like magic and contentment. She had to pretend that she was still the miserable laborer she had become.

But her veins burned with the intensity of her knowledge, she was so excited. It had been such a long time since she had been on the verge of joyful exhaltations. Such a long time since she had felt safe.

She turned on her side and was unfortunate to roll onto a rock. She almost let out a whimper at the pain the rock inflicted and almost jumped away, but than remembered that it would cancel out her underlying emotions. Dorogs would only sense the ache, because that was what fed them. She gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut and than let out a sigh of resignment. She would accept this.

After all, she had taught herself to live in the present, but she found it so hard. Especially when she had a past that she could remember so selfishly. A time of blissful ignorance in which she could lose the ache. But often, the dreams concluded with her feeling more loss.

Sometimes she woke up feeling her heart bleeding. Never literally, but it might as well have been. Lila was not a selfish person, but the finding of the one thing she had never believed in (love) it had made her hope. She could even admit that the emotion had been so inexhoribly, beautiful.

But now, all that remained of her dreams was a endless pang of regret. So often, she had to pretend that she was an outsider to those dreams, so often, she had succeeded to expel her heart from herself. So often, she had managed to become someone else.

Now, she could have these dreams and feel so painfully lonely, so isolated from the things that she would like to believe were attainable. Once... so very long ago, she had had an absolute knowledge of these things... and back than... they had been attainable.

Kalta with the butter cat eyes had awakened the dreams. Lila had been able to drown herself in the work, until her only thoughts were of continuing.

Kalta had made her remember her self identity. Amidst all the pain of the Corps, Lila had forgotten her worth. She had forgotten hope and her only thoughts had been the thought of a coward.

She had been obsessed with the punishments the strange Dorog creatures would hand out left and right. As if what they gave their victims was a honor. Lashes, cuts, chains... burdens that both physically and mentally despaired the reciever. But, than that one night she had broken out of her daze.

Somehow the picture of her own reflection staring back at her had stirred a lost part of her and this lost part had observed the child that had gazed so longingly at her dazzling tresses. Than she had greedily felt the need to help the strange tattered child. She had cut her hair and had been introduced to hope...

Lila eyes snapped open as they had so often done before. Her memories were processing towards the present, soon sleep would only be a reminder of the promise she had made.

She had promised a young lost individual that she would be a savior. Had she known that it would have caused pain to the very people that had helped her escape, she would have never considered it. But for once, she had allowed her monster to answer. She had accepted...

She had taken on the responsibility of a dieing people, but while doing that she had given in to a selfish whim. She had escaped because when she had been offered the oppurtunity, her monster had demanded attention and she had selfishly and inwardly thought 'Now I can be with Lucas.' That thought, had given birth to the guilt.

Could she force herself to return? Did she hold the ability to retain her self identity? How would she help those chained and broken souls? What did she have to do? The main thing that bothered her was that she had no knowledge of how to even begin to end the suffering. For once, she had come across something that she individually could not fix.

She would need help... lots of it.

Her fingers tightened around the silk sheets. They felt alien to her as if her body had acquainted itself with the dust of the sunless Dorog Corps. So surreal that it wasn't possible that she had escaped. But, everytime she pinched herself she remembered the blood, the pain, the love that had focused on her even as she stumbled away.

The tattered girl as she held out her hand and directed one sad smile at Lila. "At least I was able to hope..." the last cryptic words of a innocent child.

She could not forget... and Kalta's words haunted her. 'You 'ill be our 'avior."

Lila let out a gasp as her guts churned; as her emptiness flooded out and was replaced with desperation. She couldn't let them down or she really was the true monster. She couldn't let that happen. She had evaded so many things. But this... she couldn't escape. A promise... was a promise; and a broken promise was only selfishness.

She let go of the cloth and slowly took deep breaths. Emotions would always be weak, only useful when reduced and masked. Motivators to a life of caution. She would be cautious. Would hide her own suffering. She would let her heart bleed in the dark... no one would ever know about it. Her pain would belong only to the shadows.

She slid out of the bed easily, grimacing at the friction against her scars. Scars that had been obtained in the escape. A gruesome reminder of the scars of selfishness. Gritting her teeth she raised her gaze to the ceiling and was surprised to observe green and blue veins.

The colors had been there during the day but she had never expected for the lines to glow in the dark. She had eliminated all light in her chamber, had closed the curtains and blown out the strange gleaming balls of light and collapsed into the cover of the bed.

Sliding her gaze around the room she observed that all that was in it was darkly shaded. Never a complete black but still, not very cheerful at all. Strange, that such a vibrant world would provide her with the most darkly colored room she had ever occupied. She wondered if there was any significance to it.

She made her way to the odd aqua window and reached a hand to its surface. Gasping when she discovered that the material pulsed beneath her hand. Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "Its... alive?" She murmured into the dark.

The aqua material pulsed again and where her hand left a print the color changed to a rich glowing violet. Lila gaped at it in confusion and than she whirled on her heel and rushed out of the room.

Outside in the corridor the stones pulsed dimly but more brightly than they had at her arrival. Dazed she gaped at the odd stone and walked slowly down the corridor.

Her goal was to find someone, to ask them questions... she wanted to understand how these materials were possible.

"Ah, there you are. I need to... what is it?"

Lila gazed at a particularly veined stone and placed her hand on its surface. At the contact the stone made a unique humming noise and Lila turned towards the voice.

Ethera was awed to observe a child-like expression on Lila's face. She had seen Lila calm, passionate and intense, but never like this. The girls fine chiseled form seemed to have softened with the change and Ethera found herself speechless. It was a very endearing sight.

She swallowed and turned her own gaze to the stone. "Its called Amvera." She informed and let out a sigh. "Its existence among many others, is why the Split happened. The "Rufara" could not handle the knowledge that both Earthly things and Immoralian things could flourish here... thus there was a war." She said sadly.

Lila pressed her hand against the stone and the stone responded with a louder hum. "The rufara?" She questioned.

Ethera face twisted into a bitter line. "The pure. They could not handle that Elitedelians had both a little of earth and immoralia in them. They were jealous that fairies could dominate both the skies and the earth, dwarves could live above ground Unfortunately, being direct, the rufara had the power to dominate the war. Half of my people were captured. The rest were either killed or driven into the shadows. Now some of my people are known as half-lers, because there life is full of nothing but fear." Her eyes narrowed and than she shook herself. "Thus, you must rule a broken nation." She murmured.

Lila finally took her hand off of the stone. The humming had intensified and with that she had begun to have visions. Flickers of people in chaos, flickers of blood and pain and her heart had plunged. The amvera held memories, memories that were like her very own. Need... it would always haunt her, but she didn't even know how to answer it.

She ducked her head and took in several breaths, calming herself, even the land held hints of the past.

Ethera observed her daughters reaction. "Its cries are intense, aren't they?" She questioned softly.

Lila raised her eyes from the ground. "How can you bear the stone? Its everywhere." She stated.

Ethera closed her eyes. "Amvera is the legacy of Elitedel, rumored to be the first seed of compromise between Earth and Immoralia. Indeed its story is sad, but, its only proof, that people leave marks. Marks that somethings will never forget..."

Lila glanced back at the stone. "So its like a scroll?"

Ethera smiled. "If you can understand, but, so few understand. They've all died or disappeared. Everything has changed because of the Split." She whispered and in the silence the whisper seemed to echo and Lila felt the churning of need again and she laid her hand on the veined stone again. The stone was still humming and she closed her eyes and let the flickers filter through her mind. Sound of war, the thud of a dead body, the last breath of air from the wounded, than Lila was scrambling for breath, terrified with the visions... a gentle curious hand being laid on it, a large glowing stone and a general feeling of panic...

It was as if the stone was begging to be acknowledged, as if it had a message that the world needed to hear. Lila gasped as she forced the thoughts back and snatched her hand away from the wall. It was too intense.

Ethera folded her arms. "Its been getting more and more demanding lately, I expect it has something to do with the missing Equa Element..." She said vaguely.

Lila folded her arms and somehow the words seemed familiar. A picture of the silver haired lady flickered through her mind and the womans odd words. "The Equa Element effects the balance." She wanted to ask her mother more about it, but suspected that the topic was one that Ethera had little knowledge of. She sighed and straightened.

"Can you tell me my second lesson?" She asked softly. Somehow she had the intuition that Ethera would turn down her request.

Ethera's action was slow and oddly wise. "Can't... its something that you have to learn for yourself." She murmured.

Lila's eyes gazed at the odd knowing expression in her mothers eyes. "A hint?"

Ethera chuckled and than sighed. "Come with me." She directed turning her back and heading in the direction of a particularly large aqua door.

Lila regarded the door skeptically. "A door?" She mused.

Ethera giggled at the confusion on her daughters face. "No. Actually, you'll be on gate duty this night. You get to decide what things are let in and what is kept out of this village. Its a very important duty, and whether you believe it or not, many things want in; both bad and good. Yet other things are trying to escape. Be cautious..." She whispered and than the world quaked and Lila stumbled, only to find herself outside the palace and standing by a glowing aqua wall. A strange sparkly grass like substance covered the ground and large vibrant materialed buildings stood close by.

Lila gazed all around her at the unique and foreign objects in fascination. "It's so..." Her remark was interrupted by the sound of a knock against the door that was only a few feet from her. Lila let her eyes focus on the door, hoping to see what was on the other side but was unable. With a tired sigh she made her way to the aqua door and leaned against it. "Who is it?" She called to the unseen knocker...

____

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

* * *

So, this one was definitely unexpected... It felt like Lila needed another memory moment and that the audience needed a deeper look at her and than I finally came up with how Lila is going to be tutored. Not in the way I had originally intended, but, it works, and my gut feeling is that it works. So... now all I got to do, is decide why her experience as gate opener is important... believe me it is.

What do you think of the setting. I was finally able to describe it in detail. Sometimes I feel like the setting never gets enough credit or description and sometimes it almost seems as if my character are floating through colorless land. I hope it made it seem more solid. That was my intention.

You rock socks!

-lightzing ^o^


	8. Chapter 8

"I have a shipment of fabric for the Mistress Lorena." The voice was nothing remarkable. It held no distinct harshness nor pleasantness, so Lila couldn't decide what to do.

She gazed at the door. "I'm sort of new at this but, isn't it logical to bring materials through during the day?" She replied.

Silence answered her question and than there was a chuckle. "You obviously, don't know about the Heratots." The unremarkable voice said.

Lila mouthed the title silently and stored it for later events. "Tell me about these... Heratots." She said smoothly.

Another chuckle on the other side of the door. "Heratots are a group of despicable bandits. They're the best and they leave no trace. Only thing is... they work during the day."

Lila glanced up at the sky expecting to see the same moon she always saw, but what welcomed her gaze was not circular. It was pointed, like the shape of the star and made of multiple flourishing colors, but the light it gave off wasn't dim, it was vibrant. Almost as good as a sun.

"Yes, you're right. I am new to this. So at night, I must expect loads of goods to come through. Tell me, my good stranger... are you alone?" She asked softly.

Again there was a pause of silence and Lila strained to hear the situation on the other side of the wall.

"I am... alone. Except for my Drekri."

Lila's brow furrowed at the other title. She was unfamiliar with the creatures in this world and it proved to be a disadvantage to her judgement. "A Drekri?"

Laughter from the other side. "You amuse me Gatekeeper. Surely, you know that a Drekri is the best transport of merchant goods."

Lila bit her lip, considering the statement. "Wouldn't it be simpler to transport your goods with magic?" She demanded.

"You are very inquisitive. Surely you do not expect every creature to contain magic?"

Lila's eyes widened, the stranger had hit it on the nail. She didn't know anything, except that this world was full of magic and inexplainable things, surely its dwellers would all have magic too. She hesitated, considering what she could say. "That wasn't my question!" She hissed in irritation. She hated it when people guessed right.

Another chuckle. "I do not require magic for the kind of things I want to transport." The voice answered.

Lila closed her eyes. She was curious. She wanted to see what kind of being would mock the gatekeeper, wanted to face the creature directly and trade wit with wit. She straightened and laid her hand on the lock and very slowly she twisted it. The door opened with a click, its color shifting to a bright green.

Lila gazed at the traveler and at the odd large creature tied to a cart. "You knocked sir?" She murmured mildly.

The traveler was hidden by cloak and turbin and the only thing she could see was that the traveler was very short and had dark bronze skin that literally, shined. She only knew the color of his skin because his hands swished through the light as he patted the strange crane-dragon creature.

At her comment he chuckled. "Burton, she called me, sir. As if I would ever be stuck with that posh fair crowd. I'm no sir, gatekeeper..." His unremarkable voice took on an edge that made Lila uncertain and she took a step back.

"You do not like royalty?" She asked smoothly.

The stranger broke out into laughter. "I do not owe them anything. They decide to keep all the good healthy pieces of Elitedel to themselves and they even have a gatekeeper to hold off difficult people."

Lila chuckled nervously. "I assume, that you are one of those... difficult people?" She murmured.

The cloaked stranger grinned, flashing a pair of pearly white teeth. "Indeed, I am." The short man suddenly hurled himself at her and Lila barely had enough time to dodge it, but stepped on the edge of her dress and fell to the ground in a heap of twirled and tangled cloth.

Once again Lila was reminded of why she hated dresses so much and she twisted to the side just as a short fuschia colored blade sailed her way. Lila was barely able to dodge the blade but not able to escape the small mans tackle. Her hands caught him around his own skinny arms just as he was reaching to wrap his long fingers around her neck and for a moment she strained against the small limber man. Her shoulder hurt, because it was the only part that had been unable to escape the blade when she had rolled. Even as she held the man at bay, her arms ebbed with pain and she could feel the hot sticky liquid sliding down her own skin.

The stranger was finally able to break loose of her grip and he jumped back a remarkable distance and regarded Lila with amusement. Lila remained on the ground, gasping for breath, ready to defend herself even as blood spilled down her arm. The dress was ruined, it had been a breezy white material and the blood perforated it. Indeed, it probably could not be rescued and even a thorough washing would never return it to its original flawless white.

"For a fairy you have a tough grip." He muttered appreciatively. Spinning his knife with one hand. "But I spare you, because I enjoyed your character. You didn't vanish into dust like other fairies would have done."

Lila tried to sit up but in a flash the little man was standing over her his unique jagged blade flashing purple in the light and pressed against her throat idly. "But I, Ziro Maji, do not leave without a gift." He murmured. He reached down and snatched at Lila's necklace, yanking it up agilely. The chain gave in with a rending snap and Lila's breath rushed out of her at the pressure. It would leave a mark. "A tyra stone. An excellent one. Haven't seen one of these for a long time. Strange that a foolish door keeper would have one." He mused aloud.

Lila swallowed. If she did know how to vanish into dust, she would have. Because, even before she was hurled to the ground she had realized that the stranger was deadly. After months of shoveling dirt and rolling rock her defense ability was rusty and she had been lucky to even be able to grab the man.

The small man backed up keeping his knife in position for attack so that if she made a move he could still come out in the advantage.

Lila's hands clenched around the grassy substance and she glared at the thief. "Are you going to trade it?" She demanded. The necklace was something that she had never been without, and she felt even more empty at its loss.

The man chuckled. "No. This little Tyra stone will earn me a little repect in the Barrenlands. I thank thee, foolish gatekeeper." He fumbled in his pocket for something and pulling out a glittery pouch reached in and flung some of its contents at her, before turning tail and jumping on his Drekri and galloping further into the city. "Remember me, Gatekeeper, for we will meet again." He called back cheerfully, vanishing out of her sight, as the dust clogged her senses.

The contents of the bag, stunned and blinded Lila as she coughed and blinked and tried to keep the dusty substance away from her. But the substance only seemed to thicken and release an azure smoke into the air. Before long, Lila was off the ground but her movement was only a sluggish attempt to reach the door, because the mushroom cloud of blue seemed to slow her movement and even her thought process. Before she could shut the gate, she collapsed into a unconscious pile in the gap of the half closed door, temporarily lost to the present world.

0oo0o0o0o0o

Hands were gripping her face unpleasantly and the hands were cold and old and aged. "Oi! Gate-keeper, risen yet?" A crackly voice demanded near her ear.

Lila groaned and stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Sleepily she took in the world around her, aware that she was laying on the somewhat uncomfortable ground and fully conscious of the dull ache in both her arm and her temples. Once again she was sore. She reached her unsoiled hand to the wound on her shoulder and touched it to see if the blood had clotted.

"Don't worry. I took care of it. You owe me, little fairy." The voice tittered.

Lila finally gathered enough of her senses to lift herself off the ground and she gazed at the owner of the mocking and motherly voice. It belonged to a very wrinkly woman who had the appearance of very unique tree. Lila closed her eyes and considered the possibility that she might still be asleep but than was reminded of present pain. You didn't feel such merciless pain in dreams. Even if the pain was very like what she had suffered in the Corps. Dreams didn't hurt because they were only memories.

"Oi! Don't cloud off now! The tree's thank; you're lucky that today's night traffic is dead. Teratots are on the move and they finally know how to get in the city." The tree woman stated impishly.

Lila took this oppurtunity to open her eyes. Indeed, the lady was not a product of her imagination.

Lila placed a hand to her forehead. "Are you a Teratot?" She mumbled.

The tree-woman's eyes narrowed in anger. "Ye dare?" She screeched.

Lila's head was left ringing and she groaned. "Yes, ye dared!" She snapped impatiently. "Will you please whisper, my head is pounding." She complained and massaged her forehead.

The tree-woman regarded Lila with narrow eyes. "Ye dared to infer that I, Lea Sprouten, am a part of the Teratots. You are a stuupiid liiittle sprite." She grumbled.

Lila groaned and raised her eyes to the sky. "Kill me now." She muttered, begging the skies to be reliefed of the unneccessary buzzing of the tree lady.

"Well, your wish might be granted if you don't shut the gate." Lea Sprouten informed her smugly.

Lila shot a glare at the woman. "Yes! Indeed I am foolish. I let some short thief in and than I was attacked and robbed, than some powder was thrown at me and I collapsed. Stop. Criticizing. Me!" She hissed.

Lea Sproutens tree face twisted in thought. "Ye say, a short theif, did you?" She demanded.

Lila pushed herself off the ground and glared down at the tree-like woman. "Yes, I did." She snapped.

Lea Sprouten raised a knarled hand to her chin. "Ye are very lucky. The short thief you refer to, would be none other than Ziro Maji, the leader of the Teratot gang."

Lila closed her eyes. "Of course. How, do I get myself into these things? First I run into some schemer, than I get stuck in a prison slave place and now, than I'm attacked by a polite barbarian. He stole my necklace and now I'm confronted by a feisty tree spirit... thing." She mumbled aloud.

Lea Sprouten regarded Lila with amusement. "Do you often talk to yourself?" She inquired.

Lila raised her gaze from the ground. "No. Maybe. I don't know!" She responded, her voice taking on a complaintive note. "I don't really pay attention."

Lea Sprouten continued to stare at Lila and than her eyes widened and she took a step back with a gasp. "You're... you're the princess's daughter!" She stated.

Lila stared at the woman irritably. "Yes, I am. But, that's hardly important..."

"The child that is reported to bring peace to the troubled heart once more." She relayed in awe.

Lila rolled her eyes. "Do I have to repeat myself again?" She questioned sarcastically.

Lea Sprouten than leaned down and her tree like body creaked with the movement. "I am honored. The druids stopped believing the prophecy ages ago. Until, one of our own came back reporting of a freedom given because a fellow captive had sacrificed her own freedom to let the others escape." She explained.

At the mention of the deed Lila's eyes dimmed. She lost her impatience and lost the awareness of her physical pain and could only remember the cerulean eyes that gazed at her with hope. "Yes, everything you say is true." She murmured her voice taking on a tired tone. "But I didn't do it because of a prophecy. I did it because it was needed."

Lea Sprouten straightened. "Child, you suffer." She whispered gently.

Lila let out another sigh. "Indeed. You will never know to what extent." She responded softly.

Lea Sprouten regarded the girl and her unusual face twisted and than she chuckled, trying to lighten the sour mood that had fallen. "What is fate thinking?" She demanded.

Lila responded to the light comment, by casting away her own shadows and smiled at the lady. "Is that an insult?"

Lea Sprouten chuckled again, perceiving that the comment had not made Lila mad. "It depends. But, you know nothing about this world. How can you be a good leader?"

A mysterious smile made its way to Lila's lips and her eyes gained a glimmer of fire. "I can always learn. All I need is time and a general experience of reality."

Lea Sprouten sighed. "True, but, obviously, you have not learned your lesson. The gate is still open..."

Lila's eyes widened and she bolted towards the door and shut it with a slam. The action managed to steal her breath and for a moment she leaned heavily against the vibrant surface and gathered her senses. Behind her the surface responded to the contact and it turned a shade of lime-ish yellow.

Lila gazed at the tree woman and than she straightened. "Tell me about the dangers of the Barrenlands." She requested taking a step forward.

Lea Sproutens fierce beady eyes glittered dangerously and she let out another aged chuckle. "The story of the Barrenlands is a very long story and it would take days to relay it to you. I can only give you the basics."

Lila nodded. "That's fine. Knowing something is better than knowing nothing."

Lea Sproutens wrinkled face seemed to soften. "For all your ignorance, ye have very sound logic. Indeed, some of the things you say are far too wise."

Another mysterious smile appeared on Lila's face and she folded her arms. "Sometimes it is true that an individuals past is what forms them." She said softly.

Lea nodded sagely, the action causing her limbs to creak and groan. "For all that, I like you, sprout-ling. So, I choose to impart to you some of my own wisdom..."

Lila smiled. "Thank you."

Lea's eyes closed and than opened. "The teratots are only a group of greedy half-lings that choose to use the shadows as their medium of success. They are not the worst. What is the worst are the ones that enjoy inflicting the pain. They live on the fear. Were-snakes, ghouls, vicols, and among the most common, Dorogs."

Lila whispered the names aloud, relaying the creatures that she should avoid.

Lea smiled slowly. "Indeed, they are very dangerous and they are the worst, but, what one should actually fear the most is... one's self."

Lila's head shot up at the words and her eyes widened. "How is that even more dangerous?" She questioned quietly.

Lea sighed. "Ultimately, it is ye who decide how you feel. Nothing can force you to despair. It is all... you."

Lila's lips twisted bitterly. "But, you can not control what is thrown at you. I wasn't able to avoid being an orphan, I wasn't able to avoid my fate, I wasn't even able to avoid pain."

Lea's eyes sharpened and took on a yellow-green tint. "Yes, but, if you really think about it, does the pain really hurt, do others deserve to be introduced to your so called agony? Does this pain have to make you live day in and day out, as if there is no life?"

Lila's eyes fell to the ground and she swallowed her answer in her throat. The pain deserved to be acknowledged. But it should never affect her reality. She made a priority to live for a tomorrow and she did have hope... just not for herself.

She was the sacrifice and she wanted to bring joy to the desperate. Her life would be of worth; of any significant value, if she managed to improve someone elses life. The only thing she had ever asked for herself, was the gift of love and than she had learned of the fragile beauty that love brought to any life and she had desired more, until she had been exposed to another persons pain.

To help that person it had required a sacrifice and she had taken the fall, easily. True, she would never forget the presence of a love that had the ability to excite her once exhausted and uneager existence... But, there were other kinds of loves and she had long ago made others happiness more important than her own.

Lila had consciously decided that she would be grateful for others satisfaction more than for her own. But even she had suffered and when things got too serious... she had fled. The fleeing days were over and now she had learned to live with the pain; for after all... if she could still manage to draw happiness into life... didn't that prove that she was strong?

Oh, she was aware that she gave forced smiles and, that often she really was empty, but even she knew that perishing and seemingly weak things would always bring unexpected results. The fallen... could always rise again.

The thoughts flooded through her mind and she forgot about Lea Sprouten and the disadvantages of ignorance as she contemplated her own potention and well being.

The meditation proved true... her suffering was important but a smile would alwaays go farther.

Lila slid out of her deep concentration and slowly raised her eyes from the ground. Her blue-green eyes connected with the yellow green and her lips tilted up as she directed her singular dazzling smile at the tree lady.

"Thank you." In the night music Lila's voice rang out with a clarity that pierced the solitude. It was a common phrase, but its significance had always been mistakenly neglected. When said at the right time, the words had the ability to break down tough interiors. The way Lila had said it was one of those rare occurances.

The notes were purer than the chirp of the zingers; who nightly called details of preceding weather to anyone who cared.

To aged and wise Lea Sprouten, the words were honest and sincere and filled with an eternity of gratitude that she was stunned speechless and long held tears burrowed into the layers of her bark-like skin.

Druids cried rarely and felt less emotion than other conscious beings; or if they could feel the expressions were lost in the twists of their tree-trunk faces, unable to be accurately portray any change.

But a druids tears were different. Their regular color of dull brown bark became speckled with liquid drops of glinting rainbow and fluid would slide thrue the wrinkles and creases and would remain there forever. For a druid emotions were beautiful and the druid with the most color was honored and respected above all others.

Lea Sprouten rarely cried and only a bare scattering of colors decorated her exterior but the tears didn't stop. She had been truly moved.

Lila's eyes widened and she reached out a supporting hand. "Did I..."

Lea Sprouten closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. Don't worry. Ye have done a good thing." She choked.

Lila's hands dropped and she gazed at the liquid as it oozed and she sighed. "It's beautiful," She murmured.

Lea Sprouten opened her eyes and than reached a branchy hand out and the action produced a series of groans from her rustling bark. "Your debt is no more. Ye have given me a precious gift." She whispered.

Lila was once again struck with awe, after all; not all emotions were weak.

Her eyes fell on the aqua door and than understanding slid into her thoughts. The door...

Ethera's exact words were that she would decide what was let in and what was left out. It was a personal analogy to her own judgement...

The door was a persons perspective, what the person chose to accept and what the person let slide in. Whether those things were either bad or good. What she opened her door for was of ultimate value to her self worth.

If she could push away deceit and terror, she would be able to protect herself and eventually, be able to benefit a nation, and the mistakes she had made... would always have its consequences. Just like, Ziro Maji, would probably appear again and bring more trouble than he had before.

This was the lesson that she had to learn for herself... and she wasn't quite fond of being ambushed and drugged into a period of incomprehension. In fact, she could admit to herself, that it made her feel terrible physically and obscenely embarrassed.

Lila let out a long sigh. Indeed, becoming worthy of a role as a princess, was more exhausting than she would have ever predicted. But, the experience was something that would help her personally... and personal development was something that she sincerely needed, more than anything...

* * *

I don't have much to say about this one. I already knew what the gatekeeper lesson was going to be.. but the most difficult part I had, was deciding what was going to happen...

It took me (what seemed like) ages to come up with Ziro Maji and it took even longer to invent Lea Sprouten.

What I did enjoy about this chapter was that I was able to develop the mentality of my characters further and that I was even able to invent a unique portrayal of a fatasy creature. I don't know about others but the title 'Druid' has always seemed like a tree creature name. Thus, I used my image and I hope that you enjoyed it.

I hoped that my own imagination could fire up your imagination and that you were able to picture a colorful world of unfamiliarities. It is one of the things that I like best about writing compared to an actual visual representation. I believe that everyone has their own preferences and that the reader is entitled to create their own visual idea's regarding a story. I hope I reached that goal in this chapter.

You rock socks! (They are very important you know)

-lightzing ^o^


End file.
